


one collection for my Thornute fictions

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Bad English, M/M, Use a translator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: I used a translator to translate my fanfictions as accurately as possible. To avoid hogging the page, I made this collection. I will add them one after another.There may be some grammatical errors.I would appreciate it if you could comment on my mistakes.The warning of each story will be written in the chapter notes.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Forgive me for not picking the rose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [原谅我没有摘下玫瑰](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699134) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson). 
  * A translation of [野兽](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478934) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson). 
  * A translation of [浅眠，酒与真心话](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197901) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson). 
  * A translation of [如果爱情不毁灭人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527495) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson). 
  * A translation of [Thornute Week 2020 Day3：走入良夜](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139487) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson). 
  * A translation of [Thornute Week 2020 Day5：无尽夏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139457) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson). 
  * A translation of [异乡人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694771) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson). 
  * A translation of [杀了我也别离开我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733474) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson). 
  * A translation of [一千把刀的夜晚](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841585) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson). 
  * A translation of [杀死汝爱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033753) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SETTING: 17 year old Thorfinn traveled to the future to meet 21 year old king Canute and got a helpful message from the king.

**This heart has not learned to love, but has been tired from hatred yet.——S.A.Alexievich**

This was not a funny joke.

That’s what Thorfinn thought as he climbed out of bed dazed and saw the man beside him. His first reaction was that Canute had made a big joke about sleeping with him last night, only to wake up this morning next to an unrelated man.

He thought for a moment in silence, thinking that this was Canute’s joke. The only thing he could do now was to draw a dagger to the man’s throat and pull him back from his sleep.

“Who are you? What did Canute tell you to do here? Where did he go? ” He snapped.

The young king was awakened from his sleep with a sullen expression on his face. He did not go back to bed until the second half of the night. He was awakened soon after with a cold blade pressed against his neck, and no less irritable than Thorfinn was when he got up.

He was about to have a fit when he heard his name being called, but it did not seem to be calling 'him'. Canute squinted into the light as it came through the window, as if in a flash his rage had died down and he was in a state of deep amazement.

It was Thorfinn, barely 17, who had not yet become a slave. That dirty-faced Viking boy, the one he trusted with his life.

“Thor…Thorfinn? ”

Thorfinn heard the sound vaguely familiar, and the dagger in his hand paused.

“Canute sent you, didn’t he? Where is he ? ” He repeated.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. But if you’re shouting ‘Canute’ , I think you’re looking for me, ” said King Canute calmly.

“I’m Canute.”

Thorfinn stared, puzzled, at the bearded man with his short, clean cut hair. There’s an old scar just below the eye socket...

No, it couldn’t be Canute. The pretty princess had a smooth, pretty face. His blonde hair was like a waterfall. Pink Lips didn’t press together so seriously, especially when he was under his body...

Thorfinn was confused, but the voice and eyes of the man were unmistakable.

It took them a little while to earn each other’s trust, and they each got out of bed and sat at opposite ends of the table, exchanging the information they had.

Thorfinn, 17-year-old, came here for some reason after falling asleep with 17 year old Canute.

Canute, or rather 21-year-old King Canute, knew nothing about the whole affair either.

The only time they could be certain of was the era they are in -- Thorfinn were from the past and Canute were standing in the future.

This was absolutely a fucking joke.

Canute had food brought for two and did not explain to the waiter why there was an extra person in the room, which aroused the waiter’s curiosity.

Thorfinn glared at the inquisitive retinue. Hell, they must think he's the king’s pet. He’s no one’s servant or slave!

He was absent-mindedly eating breakfast when he suddenly thought of something important and asked Canute, “Is Askeladd dead?”

Knut paused for a moment and said: “Dead.”

“Did I kill him? ” Thorfinn continued.

The young king did not expect that Thorfinn’s first question would be this. He didn’t care where he is. He didn’t care if he can go back. He didn’t even care about his future, he just cares if he killed Askeladd.

“Don’t you want to know something else? ” Canute said noncommittally. “Like you now and me now. ”

“What more do I need to ask? Is it not obvious that you have become king? ” Said Thorfinn strangely.

Well, At least Thorfinn noticed him.

Canute never gave a straight answer to Thorfinn’s question, and kept his mouth shut no matter how much he was blackmailed by Thorfinn. He also forbade anyone to tell the viking boy what had happened.

Fortunately, the courtiers and soldiers who had experienced “that incident” were greatly changed. It’s a royal secret. Not many people knew about it. Thorfinn didn’t know anyone, didn’t talk to anyone, and of course he hadn’t learned anything in days.

Right now his only source was Canute. But Canute never said a word.

Thorfinn had a vague sense that something was wrong, and was puzzled by Canute’s vague attitude. The answer to “yes” or “No” was so simple, why was he evasive?

But Askeladd was indeed dead, or he would have been with the king.

What the Hell did Canute mean? He was afraid that if he learned that Askeladd had died at the hands of another, or had died of disease, he would become depressed? Don’t be ridiculous.

Thorfinn stormed into Canute’s office, slapped his hands on the table, and said disapprovingly, “You don’t tell me anything. So what do you have to tell me? Go ahead.”

Without looking up, Canute reviewed the document.

“It’s not good to know the future. It’s confusing. ”

“Hmm. ” He sneered. “But it might help me change the future. ”

Canute finally put down his quill and looked at him carefully.

“The future can not be changed. People are not so powerful, so it is good for you and me to know less. ”

“I don’t understand why it is so difficult for you to tell me who killed Askeladd. ”

“It won’t change who killed him. Why do you insist on it? Isn’t his death something you’ve always wanted? ”

“It’s not the same, ” Thorfinn fumed. “It’s totally different. ”

The Viking boy’s neat brows still had a familiar sense of killing and hatred in them. He had not learned how to love, he had been tired from hatred yet. Canute had expected Askeladd’s death to be a great relief, but..

“You can ask something else, like, where are you now? ” He coughed.

Thorfinn stared. He really had no idea where he would be now, as he had never in all his years in the company of pirates thought of what he would do once his revenge was complete. “Anywhere, ” he asked casually, glancing at Canute, who was still talking. “where did you get that bruise on your face? ”

Canute's bodyguard in the future was too dereliction of duty. He was the king of a country, but he was wounded. This scar would probably last forever.

Canute paused and accidentally raised his hand and stroked his cheek: "In gainsborough, I was slashed."

“Who did it? ” Thorfinn asked incredulously. “Wasn’t I there? Come on, tell me. I can stop him if I know who he is. It’s just a scar. It won’t make a big difference in the future. ”

Just a scar?

Canute smiled wryly.

His deepest memory, his most intense pain, was not himself who killed his father and stepped on his father’s corpse to succeed him, but the knife that Thorfinn used on him heartlessly.

Canute sometimes felt the scabby scars around his face crawl across his body like thorns, along the lines of kings before him. As much as he tried to forget, once he subconsciously touched the piece of flesh that was no longer complete, he could remember from his heart what had happened that day.

The scars gnawed at his skin day and night. Like the countless nights he and Thorfinn had spent together. Thorfinn gently and cruelly nibbled and sucked his neck, his chest close to his heart, and eventually devoured his soul.

Each mark, like the scar, harbored a murderous, predatory sense of certainty and uncertainty. This feelings belonged to Thorfinn. In more than four years of separation from each other, they rotted a little and gave birth to maggots, and then festered and healed a little.

Over the years, he had suffered all this alone. Incomplete love and vague hate, he had no time to tell another person.

“What’s the matter? ” Thorfinn, aware of the king’s long silence, asked impatiently but vaguely concerned.

“Nothing, ” Canute said, shrugging off the complication. “It’s best if you don’t know.”

No questions were answered!

Thorfinn was so angry that he decided Canute was making fun of himself. He jumped over the table and pushed the king into a chair, as he had done with the young Canute.

This time, however, Canute was no longer the little princess who let him do what he wanted. He was much stronger. Thorfinn lunged at him without flinching, and they quickly scuffled and rolled to the ground.

“Great progress, Princess, ” exclaimed Thorfinn. “You have not wasted the last few years. ”

“You too. ” Canute gasped, gritting his teeth. Why, at 21, after all his training, still couldn’t he completely crush Thorfinn, 17?

“How can you tell me about the future? ” Thorfinn suggested. “How about a bet? You love vows. If I win, you tell me everything, right? ”

“I won’t tell you, ” Canute said. “I won’t tell you no matter what happens. ”

Thorfinn was outraged. Rather than continue to bargain with Canute, he might as well strike first and demand something from him.

“Won’t you tell me even if I do this? ” He began to pull the king’s leash.

Canute gasped at him, his erect penis resting improbably in the palm of Thorfinn’s hand, bouncing now and then.

A familiar sense of oppression brought back memories.Each of his and Thorfinn’s quarrels usually ended in passionate sex, with the release of Childish Exuberance and passion in a carnal tangle.He almost always said "Yes" during sex no matter what Thorfinn asked.

Of course, Thorfinn at the time wouldn’t have said anything out of line.In fact, there would never be a conflict between them that can not be resolved, but no one was willing to compromise.

But now it’s different. For God’s sake, who is he insulting!

Canute glared at Thorfinn and uttered the word tartly: “No. ”

The king's self-esteem and humiliation as a royal family completely crushed his rational nerves.Canute somehow managed to draw strength from it and push Thorfinn back. The two men stared at each other ferociously. Until soldiers outside the door knocked on the door to interrupt the silent demonstration.

“What happened, Your Majesty? ”

” ... Nothing. ” Canute let go of his hand, got up from Thorfinn, straightened his pants, “You can leave now. ”

Thorfinn rose disapprovingly, turning his face away from him in a disagreeable way, and seated himself in a corner far from him.

Canute sighed inwardly.

He could not understand how, at 17, he could tolerate such a bad temper; nor could he understand how he could be angry with a 17-year-old boy. He was already king, but he quarreled with his former bodyguard over a trifle.

Thorfinn was a tough nut to crack. He never gave in to anyone unless he couldn’t beat him. He had been sulking, and his bad temper, which had lasted for days, had been provoked into an outburst by Canute’s few words. He realized that he underestimated Canute now, and was quite depressed.

“Are you hungry? ” Said Canute, finishing his work and finding the boy still sulking in a corner.

Thorfinn responded with a scowl, as if still angry, but his face had calmed down.

Canute thought it was funny and went over to him and offered, “I’ll make you something to eat, okay? ”

“As a king, do you still cook? ”

“Just this once, ” Canute shrugged. “No one will know but you. ”

It was no longer the season to build a fire, and he had pots and pans brought in and set over the newly lit fireplace. At first Canute was a little rusty, but he quickly regained his familiar touch and quickened his pace.

Thorfinn took a sip of the broth, which had just come out of the pan.

“Isn’t it good? ” Asked Canute, seeing his motionless appearance.

“No, ” Thorfinn said curtly, “as before. ” He refused to explain why he was distracted.

“Do you miss him? ” Canute asked.

“Who? ” Thorfinn said casually.

The king paused and gave a name without confidence: “ ... Askeladd. ”

“What the fuck are you talking about!” Thorfinn said, looking at him in disbelief.

“But you look like you’re missing someone. ”

” ... Yes. But another man. ”

“Me? ” Canute said.

Thorfinn looked up at him carefully, and then said in an unguarded voice, “the 17-year-old you, ” adding maliciously, “much cuter than you are now. ”

Canute was not surprised by this answer, but smiled loosely.

“I wish you to be so honest with the other me.”

“Never, ” Thorfinn said firmly, without hesitation, changing the subject. “How does it feel to be King? ”

“It was all right, ” said Canute, “After a hard time, the rest of the way seems to be less difficult.” He couldn’t help noticing a twinkle in Thorfinn’s eyes and the movement of his thick, lust-filled, murderous lips, didn’t say anything after all. By the Gods, he was eager to embrace him.

“You can tell ‘me then’ as you like, but even if you do, ‘I’ won’t stop, ” said Canute, as confident as they were in their belief that Thorfinn would one day return to his own time.

“I’m not going to do this. ” Thorfinn said without hesitation. “It’s your choice. ”

After lunch, the King invited him to a nearby flower bed. There was a mass of red roses in full bloom, and a faint fragrance when the wind blew.

Thorfinn was never in the mood to understand why Canute had to drag him around.

What’s so great about flowers!

But when he stood in front of the flower bed, he could not help but crouch down and reach out to touch the blooming roses. His scarred fingers brushed the petals as if he was touching someone else’s lips.

“Why are there so many flowers? Are they for eating? ”

“These are roses. You can give it to your sweetheart, or you can use it as incense. ”

Thorfinn said softly, “Oh. ”

Canute watched his movements quietly. Seeing that he was very interested in roses, he thought that Thorfinn would pick one and enjoy it.

Unexpectedly, Thorfinn just stood up, walked back absently with his arms in his arms, and never took off the rose.

Canute was disappointed, but he almost couldn't help smiling gently.

There was still love in his heart, but it was overshadowed by too much hate.

If only the 17-year-old self could say the word “love” with ease, at least he would know that someone loves him. But they were too stubborn to say it.

But it doesn’t matter. Maybe Thorfinn would never leave him again. He had plenty of time to prepare. The coming days would be long.

“What’s the matter? ” Thorfinn said, turning his head impatiently.

Canute was about to catch up when he saw Thorfinn’s body sway. In a flurry of petals, the Viking boy’s not-so-tall figure vanishes for a moment, like the ripples of a pebble dropped into the water, only to return to quietness a few seconds later.

Thorfinn looked down at his hand, keenly aware that he had been transparent for a moment. He looked up at Canute, who hurried up to him. “What happened? ”

Canute grabbed his hand and observed it carefully. He murmured in a rare loss: " Maybe, it's time for you to go back."

When he fell asleep, Thorfinn slept beside Canute as usual. He had been sleeping with the king for several days and did nothing.

He lay on the bed and looked at his open hand. The palms of his hands were still heavy, as if the scene during the day had been an illusion -- an illusion he and Canute had witnessed.

“Maybe in the morning you’ll get out of here and go back to where you came from, ” Canute murmured.

\--Back to my side at the age of 17.

“What's wrong? Don’t you want me to leave? ”

“Go to hell.” Canute scolded helplessly.

“until then, will you be so kind as to tell me what I want to know? ” said Thorfinn again, “Who killed Askeladd, and who scarred your face? ”

“No comment. ” Canute remained tight-lipped. “Anyway, I don’t hold a grudge against that person. ”

“Tsk. ” Thorfinn turned his back on him.

Canute's heart was in a mess. If you didn't say something, it would be too late. He couldn't even confirm whether he can meet Thorfinn again on this timeline. But if Thorfinn was destined to go back, then those words should not be told by him.

“But I want to tell you one thing. ” he finally chose to say.

“What? ”

Canute spoke as calmly and gently as if in a confessional chamber, and spoke of an unforgivable sin in the eyes of God: “I loved you when I was 17. ”

Thorfinn moved and snorted, “What about you at age 21? ”

“Like me at 17. ”

Nothing happened behind him.

After a long time, Canute suddenly felt a touch on the back of his neck, and he quickly and deftly realized that Thorfinn had kissed him on the neck -- as they had always done when they were 17.

He’s jealous of himself, of himself at 17. He was about to forget those sweet days after the long parting, but the body remembered them vividly, never forgetting them.

Canute just wanted to reach out and hold Thorfinn's wrist, but closed on empty air.

17-year-old Thorfinn left.

Thorfinn waked from his bed, peering into the familiar ceiling and casting a hurried, measured look around. He took the trouble to confirm that he was in Canute’s bedroom. He was relieved, and then, looking for Canute, he saw that he was brushing his hair.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? ”

Canute looked at him in surprise. “since when do you need me to wake you up? ”

Thorfinn was still in a daze at the familiar words. He got up from the bed and went behind Canute, wrapped his arms around the prince’s waist. He greedily and fondly kissed the princess's back neck, which was covered by blonde hair, as if he were treating a recovered treasure.

“What? ” Canute moved uneasily. “It’s daylight. ”

“I had a dream, ” Thorfinn said. “I met the future you. ”

"Are you so eager for me in your dreams?" Canute was intrigued.

“No, ” Thorfinn said gruffly. “I’m sure it wasn’t a dream. ”

“Well, tell me, what do you know about the future? ”

“Damn ‘future you’ didn’t say a word to me! ” Thorfinn growled bitterly at the mention, “and didn’t answer any of my questions. ”

Canute looked incredulous. “then you are dreaming. ”

“I'M NOT DREAMING! ” Thorfinn, distraught, reached up into Canute’s now smooth, white cheeks and worked his way up through the outline of his face to the cheekbones, which had not yet been scarred.

The pretty little princess had neither a beard nor a scar. His eyes are not as gentle and restrained as when he was older than now, never concealing his determination and fighting spirit. It was not the steady gaze of a king in the North Sea, but the gaze of a proud heir to the throne he was destined to win.

“In the future, you will have a scar on your face. ”

“Oh, who did it? ” Canute asked, simply.

“You didn’t say and didn’t tell me who did it either. You just said, ‘you don’t hate him, ’” Thorfinn snorted, “The only good news I have is that Askeladd is dead. But you also didn’t tell me if I killed him myself. ”

“It looks like future me is keeping a lot of secrets, ” Canute said. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything I know in the future. ”

“I hope so. And... ” said Thorfinn, with a rare flourish. “You also told me something that I need to authenticate. ”

“What is it? ” He answered casually.

“You love me, don’t you? ”

Canute blushed. The secret was revealed. He had never said the word “love” to anyone, especially this boy who was a man like him.He was sure he was hiding it well, and he didn’t think anyone would tell Thorfinn. The boy was too careless to care about his own little secret thoughts. Maybe that’s what the future him said.

“You’re really dreaming.” He said, turning his head with a deliberately slight cough.

“I do long for you, ” said Thorfinn, “as you long for me. ”

Canute felt the raw thrill. Thorfinn’s body was always quicker and more truthful than his words.

“It’s morning... ” he insisted weakly.

“You’ve rejected me twice, and you’re gonna reject me a third time? ”

“When did I. . . ” Canute suddenly realized, and became irritated, “You and future me... ”

“No, ” Thorfinn explained. “Don’t you think I’m dreaming? ”

” ... Mean and sly bastard. ” His jealousy was near its peak. ” How dare you... ”

“I told him I was thinking of you, ” Thorfinn whispered. “He made me stew, too. But I missed you. ”

Canute was somewhat relieved, and muttered, “I won’t be making you any gravy for a while, it’s no use talking about it. ”

Before facing Thorfinn’s disapproval, he said softly, “but you have two hours. Thank me. I got up earlier than usual today. ”

Thorfinn immediately grabbed him by the waist and kissed him with such force that he knocked down the objects on the table, leaving the prince to curl his shoulders around his head to prevent himself from being knocked out.

“Be careful, you silly boy, they might hear you, ” Canute warned. “And don’t get my clothes dirty. ”

“Then don’t yell so loud, ” he said, tearing off each other’s pants and crouching down to bite Canute’s thigh before he could enter.

“Thor...Thorfinn... ” Canute called to him in surprise. It’s not that they haven’t sucked each other’s dicks before, but Thorfinn has served him so infrequently that he often only licks his cock in an upside down position.

Thorfinn said nothing, and after Canute’s shock had left teeth marks on his delicate white leg roots, he swallowed his erection.

“Are you trying to please me... ha... ” He grabbed the back of his hand to restrain his breathing, while the other hand pressed against Thorfinn's messy hair. He could feel the boy's soft and flexible tongue licking his mucus-oozing glans viciously, sucking hard at different angles, wandering around the wet hole, pushing him to the edge of climax.

“That’s enough, that’s enough... ” Canute yanked him up and reached up Thorfinn’s waist. “Enter me. ”

Thorfinn had waited a long time for this to happen,holding his already stiff cock and slowly entering Canute's burning legs.

The prince’s body was so hot and soft that the muddy back hole swallowed the hard cock without difficulty.

"I thought we weren't prepared enough ... when did you react?"Thorfinn gasped.

“When you said you desire me. ” Canute replied simply.

With a snort, Thorfinn avoided the conspicuous neck, and turned to suck the prince’s rose-like lips, and stammered, ” ... I saw roses. ”

“Ha ah... Hmmm? ” Their teeth are full of their ejaculation before the secretion of the smell of glandular fluid, but to promote this heavy intoxicated desire.

“I think... I should take it back, ” Thorfinn stammered, as if for the first time in his life. “Next time... I’ll take it back. ”

Canute giggled and kissed him.

The Viking boy carried him back to bed and seated neatly dressed princess on his lap. When Canute sat down slowly, with his shirt raised, he quickly butted into the Canute’s body.

“Ah... ” the princess did control the volume, so that all the unbearable moans drowned in the hoarse throat.

Thorfinn looked ruefully at the garment that could not be removed. In this position he would have left marks on Canute’s chest, but the damn dress prevented it.

“Are you sure you can’t take off this dress? ” He asked, pressing his hand against the Princess’s frail, smooth waist.

“No, ” Canute said, shaking his head vigorously. “You’re going to break it. ”

“All right. ” Thorfinn did not give up, simply rolled up the clothes, let the prince tears eye socket bite clothes, and buried himself in his chest to play with the two trembling nipples.

“oh... ” the poor prince had to wail, for there was no escape.

The hot penis was constantly thrusting and squeezing the hole. The increasing pleasure made their perception of the world extremely clear and chaotic, like being in the middle of a waking dream, where night meets dawn, where the old times overlap with the new times.

He pinched Canute's chin and forced him to kiss himself, speeding up the sprint in the prince's body.

“Wait, not in there. I have a meeting later... ” Canute interrupted. But his whimpering entreaties had no effect. Thorfinn, as usual, ejaculated thick semen into his body.

Canute was so humiliated that he threatened to let Thorkell take his place as a bodyguard.

Thorfinn didn't seem to hear. He kept up with the limping princess and didn't care if Canute was angry with himself. Anyway, they quarrelled about all kinds of trifles almost every day.

He wanted to find out if there were any other enemies in Askeladd in the Gainsborough, and never let others take off the head of that bastard first.

By the way, he also had to keep an eye out for the guys around Canute, to see who would dare to leave a nasty Gash on the Princess’s pretty face.

-FIN-


	2. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Vikings have a curse that will show part of the beast form every new moon night.
> 
> The basic setup follows the official cartoon:  
> Thorfinn: Norwegian forest cat  
> Canute: Polar bear  
> Askeladd: Owl  
> Ragnar: Otarriinae
> 
> Irresponsible Summary: Every Viking has some animal trait at new moon every month.This time, Thorfinn became a total cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm comparing how to accurately translate the behavior of "cat kneading"

Every Viking had mixed feelings of love and hate for new moon night, because there would be a certain beast form on their body.

The changes could occur anywhere from ears to beards to tails to even skin. In severe cases, the whole person would be fully beastly, could only retain human reason and language ability.

The new moon was a statutory day of rest for the Vikings. Took a day off from whatever it was you’re doing, and you could never imagine how much worse your bestiality would get.

For example, Askeladd was an owl, Bjorn was a bear, Ragnar was a otarriinae...

Prince Canute was no exception. However, he was the kind of person who was less animal-oriented, so he only needed to hide his furry ears.

His round ears had brand-new white fur, which unliked King Swain’s, hadn't sagged and aged. No one knew if it was the effect of beastliness, the Princess’s angry face appears more rotund. It seemed a little baby fat.

Thorfinn liked to tease princess on new Moon Nights. With his tail, he could bounce so fast that he could easily pass over the princess’s head and gently tug at his soft ears. Watching Canute pluck up his cheeks, and even the round bear's ears were standing on his blond hair and shaking, which had become an essential entertainment program for every new moon night for Thorfinn.

But this time it’s different. As he made a habit of touching his pointed ears and long furry tail, he noticed that the animal form was quite thorough.

-He completely turned into a cat, a long-haired cat in the forest, and couldn't even speak human language.

“THORFINN! ” There was a shout from Bjorn in the distance. When this guy turned into a bear, his voice always became louder.

“Where are you, boy? It’s dark. The animalization has begun. We’re going back to camp. ”

Thorfinn muttered a few curses, then realized in horror that his voice had turned into a meow, not to mention a shout in response to him. Pride had always prevailed, and he still could not pull his face down and followed the troops back in cat form.

What would they laugh at him for becoming a complete cat? My God, Thorfinn couldn’t help murmuring. He couldn’t imagine whether it was more humiliating to be a cat or more humiliating to to be unable to speak.

But one thing was certain: He would die before being laughed at.

-So is it a night of rest in the woods? Or find a cave?

He sprawled in the snow, wagging his tail restlessly and not noticing anyone approaching.

“Thorfinn? ” Someone whispered, “where are you? ”

Thorfinn’s keen hearing immediately identified him as Canute, as always, with a pair of ridiculously cute white bear ears. He looked awkward and hurried in his conspicuous red cloak, his feet sinking deeper and deeper into the gathering snow.

Why would he come looking for himself? Shouldn’t this guy be sitting by the fire talking to Askeladd about something? They could definitely communicate.

Thorfinn pondered whether to respond to Canute. He’s a cat now. That mean blond nobleman might be Laugh at him.

“Hey, there you are. ” But reality didn’t allow for much thought, and Canute spotted him in the wilted bush, thanks to his long, conspicuous tail. The little princess, who had been teased many times, would not forget that it was this tail that had caused his ears to be molested many times.

“You’ve become a complete cat, ” he said, as he put the situation in perspective.

Canute involuntarily picked up Thorfinn’s relatively strong forelimbs and smiled. “Can you still talk, Thorfinn? ”

Thorfinn was so angry that he meowed and waved his cat’s paw, wishing to leave a bloody paw print on the Princess’s playful face. But as soon as his claws were out, he flinched back, staring discontentedly at the happy expression on Canute’s face and growling in his throat.

When Canute saw him stop attacking, he had the audacity to pinch his pink pad and play with it as if the cat was a toy. It wasn’t until Thorfinn intolerance the cat’s paw in his face that he managed to put a stop to Canute’s antics.

“Shall I take you back? ”

“meow, meow, meow. ”

“If you don’t want to go to Askeladd, where do you want to go? I can’t leave you in the snow. You’ll freeze to death.” Canute said, surmising. Although he couldn’t understand the cat’s meow, he could make a vague guess as to why Thorfinn had lost his temper.

“Meow, meow, meow. ”

Well, he really didn't understand cat language.

The little prince reluctantly put the cat into his cloak, close the cloak as close as possible, with their own warmth to warm the cat, some of the stupid cold shiver.

Tolphin struggled a little, and reluctantly sank into Canute’s arms. Squatting in the snow before did not feel, this moment did feel a little cold. The prince’s embrace was very warm, so that he unconsciously quietly drew near.

He wondered if the other Vikings might have developed some kind of animal behavior as a result of their curse. Only now he did, like a cold, languid cat, rush into the house and warm himself by the fire.

“Be careful that your fur may be burned by fire. ” Canute said, resigned to the sight of a cat darting away from him. He took off his cloak and stirred the soup on the fire with a spoon.

It’s a good time to be back.

“Meow, meow, ” said Thorfinn, who also smelled the broth and was ravenous for a piece of it.

“No, it’s got a lot of spices in it, and cats can’t eat it, ” Canute rebuffed.

“Meow, meow, meow. ”

“No means no. ” The prince quickly covered the pot and poured out a plate of milk,which was he would drink before he went to bed. This boy took a big advantage. “This is your dinner. ”

Thorfinn spent a long time to convince himself to lower his head and lick the milk off the plate like a cat.

By this time Canute had already served the broth and was enjoying his supper on bread. In fact, he prepared a bowl for both of them.If Thorfinn hadn’t turned into a complete cat, there would have been a bowl for him, too.

What an unlucky fellow.

Canute sipped his soup and secretly laughed at Thorfinn. Just now he waited for the boy to come back. The soup was about to be overcooked, so he had to look for Thorfinn. But instead of finding him, he brought back a cat.

Thorfinn looked at his plate and then at Canute, who was eating with gusto, and didn’t hesitate to pounce.

“Hey, you fool! ” Canute stood up quickly, narrowly missing the spill. He frowned and looked at Thorfinn, who was licking his bowl, murmuring a few words, and took a towel to wipe his paws and face.

He re-filled a bowl of broth and put it in front of Thorfinn. With one hand holding his face, Canute watched the cat cautiously taste the broth. As a result, Thorfinn was severely scalded and made a big leap back. He spat out his tongue to relieve the burning pain and gave him a angry roar.

“Stupid.” Canute laughed. Thorfinn didn’t know the first thing about a cat’s tongue. How did he spend the new moon night before?

He took a fork and stuck a piece of meat in it, put it to his mouth and blew twice, then handed it to the cat.

This time Thorfinn sniffed it carefully, then licked it with the tip of his tongue, as if he couldn’t believe how well it was going, biting the meat while still looking up at Canute.

The prince no longer meant to play a trick on him. He ate his bread and soup carelessly, and from time to time he forked out a piece of meat for him.

After dinner, the attendant cleared away the leftovers and cleaned the table. Canute walked up and down the room with the cat in his arms, brushing its fur with five fingers along its spine, as if he were thinking something.

Thorfinn didn’t want to be held by him, preferring to huddle by the fire. However，he soon found that Canute was the only one who was giving off a steady stream of heat. His resistance waned under the constant touch.

The door was knocked on with a heavy fist.

“Has Thorfinn come to you, Your Highness? ” Askeladd, an owl, stood on the shoulder of the bear. His wings were not fit for knocking, and he was too lazy to fly.

Canute pretended to glance casually at the cat in his arms.

“No.” he said, after receiving a menacing look.

“Then I’ll send more men. ”

After confirming that Askeladd had left, Thorfinn immediately ran out of Canute’s arms again. He lay prone to the head of the bed beside, contented ground washed a face with claw, send out disrelish from time to time” Tut” sound.

“What are you complaining about? If someone comes to kill me, are you going to scratch their face with your paw? ” Canute felt that Thorfinn, who was a cat, was so funny that he could not help rubbing the cat's soft belly.

Thorfinn swore that he wanted to resist, but he felt so comfortable that he made a drunken purr in his throat. In the end, he even leaned on Canute and hugged Knut's arm with ecstasy,kneading.

It all started with an animal instinct. Therefore, when Canute reached out his hand maliciously, he almost licked it subconsciously.

"Meow!" Thorfinn reflected on his mistake, bit Canute's fingertip unceremoniously, raised his fierce eyes and glared at the insatiable little princess.

“Uh! ” Canute let out a short cry, and immediately realized that although Thorfinn looked fierce, he controlled his bite, leaving only a faint ring of teeth marks on his fingers. There was no blood, not even a scratch.

He looked at Thorfinn with a restrained smile and pulled out a feather from somewhere to amuse the cat.

Almost falling into a trap, Thorfinn instinctively leaped to grab the feather, jumped into the air, remembered he was human, and flung himself back to the ground, hunched in anger, hissing in protest.

-Damn it, did Canute really think he is a cat?

The faint smile of the princess’s mouth fell into his eyes, angering him more than the blatant mockery. But now the two were so different in size, the eye threat had no effect. He watched as he was lifted.

“Have you ever kneaded on Askeladd before? ” The prince asked, lifting the cat up and pulling it back, kissing its wet nose.

“Meow, meow, meow! ” Cried Thorfinn unhappily. He didn’t know if he was upset about Canute’s question or the kiss.

“It’s no use barking. I don’t understand. ” He put the cat down again. The freed Thorfinn sweeps his long tail across Canute’s face, causing the princess to sneeze twice in a row.

“So vindictive, ” Canute grumbled, finally rubbing the cat’s furry head. “Stop Screaming, I’m going to sleep. ”

The prince blew out the candle and unequivocally covered half of his face with the quilt. His small white ears remained outside, and soon he breathed steadily.

Thorfinn crept over gingerly, curled up next to Canute’s blond hair, and licked his round bear ears.

The ear moved as he licked it, and Canute rolled over and almost ran over him. Thorfinn ran away. After Canute had stopped moving, he crawled back slowly.

The cat’s eyesight was excellent at night, and he easily found the Princess’s lips moving. Thorfinn wiggled his pointed ears and lowered his head to Lick Canute’s lips with a slight movement.

Sure enough, Canute didn’t wake up and was still fast asleep.

Thorfinn muttered in a low voice, walked back and forth on the princess's bed like patrolling the territory, and finally chose to lie on the princess's chest and listen to Canute's breathing to fall asleep.

Canute’s hot breath tickled him. Thorfinn pawed his cat face and drew closer, covering the Princess’s eyes with his tail, which looked like a furry hat from a distance. Whether it would suffocate the princess in the middle of the night was not his concern.

Sleepiness set in. He thought in a daze that he might be the first Viking not to hate new moon nights so much.

-FIN-


	3. Shallow sleep, wine and truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorfinn, who was duplicity, and his master who suffered from insomnia and drunk.

To be honest, bodyguards should always be around their masters.

However, Thorfinn was always a special case. As the only remaining former subordinate of Askeladd, besides guarding the lord, he still had scout work to do. He had to help them get the news. During his absence, the work of bodyguards fell to others.

Thorkell was very dissatisfied with this. He didn’t want to stop drinking to guard the prince all day. So he made excuses to hide away early, leaving only a few soldiers guarding the door of Canute's room.

When Thorfinn came back late, he didn't pay attention to being quiet. Anyway, Canute was like a dead pig when he fell asleep.He couldn't wake up.

As if to refute all his ideas, the prince who was supposed to sleep in bed woke up at once when he heard the noise of entering the house, and pulled out his sword beside him cleanly and pointed it at the bearer.

-Holy shit, he's awake.

"It's me." Thorfinn took off his cloak. "Why aren't you asleep?"

With a faint candlelight, Canute finally recognized who it was. His tense nerves suddenly relaxed. He put away his sword and lay down on the bed, as if to reserve a place for Thorfinn.

"When there are outsiders, I always sleep very lightly." He complained discontentedly, "I finally fell asleep a few minutes before you came in, but your noise was too loud and interrupted my good dream."

"Don't blame me for your insomnia. Usually you can't wake up after falling asleep. " Tired of body and mind, Thorfinn was too lazy to talk, so he used to climb to the prince's bed.

The bed is warm and full of another person's gentle body temperature and fragrance. Canute spontaneously leaned up, close to the steaming body.

"Damn it, you are cold."

"I’ve been running all night in the snow." Thorfinn said, turning impatiently and putting his arm around the prince.“Now shut up. ”

Later, he accidentally learned that Canute's sleep was really shallow, especially when he was guarded by others, and he didn't dare to relax his carelessness for a moment, for fear that someone might escape the defense and sneak in to assassinate him. It seems that he doesn't believe anyone but Thorfinn.

The little princess who was afraid of death always had strange hobbies and habits, all of which were difficult for Thorfinn to understand. In his view, Canute was selfish and profit-seeking, so that he was cold-blooded. Fortunately, the other party also had self-knowledge and frankly recognized all his bad habits. Naturally, he could stand most of them, but Canute's drinking power was really bad.

-If he know that he couldn't stay clam when he drink too much, why did he accept everyone's congratulations one by one?

He couldn't help but think of it when he had to drag a drunk drunk through the snow.

Thorfinn thought there would never be a worse habit than shallow sleep, but he didn't expect this one. He swore that he had warned absolutely.

But the prince just smiled, turned around and accepted another minister's toast. The end result was getting drunk. He leant almost all over his bodyguard like a lifeless corpse.Oh, it also smelt bad.

He tried to pat Canute on the cheek to force him to stay awake. What could be exchanged was the prince's silly smile and more intimate dependence.

\- What a stupid appearance! He should call everyone in the camp to see.

Thorfinn stood in the middle of the road and thought seriously. He cursed Askeladd, who told him to take good care of the prince again. He shouldered Canute and walked on reluctantly.

"Thorfinn ... I want to relieve myself." Consciousness was not clear, but Canute still instinctively distinguished who was next to him, and rightly called out his name.

"Wait a moment." Thorfinn said grumpily and helped him to the empty roadside. Without waiting for a second to look around, Canute eagerly began to take off his belt.

Thorfinn looked at the princess's impatient movements in a long way, and soon found that the other party was caught in a belt dilemma. After being drunk, Canute’s fingers lacked the usual flexibility and agility. He couldn't untie the belt.

The prince was about to cry. Even when he was drunk, he knew clearly that it was not a good thing to pee on his body. However, the belt around his waist became tighter and tighter, showing no sign of loosening.

Thorfinn reached out mercifully, untied the difficult belt for him, and sneered in a bad tone: "You have grown up but can't even take off your pants? Oh, I forgot, you are a little princess without balls. "

Canute was too lazy to pay attention, took out his little brother and began to release water, regardless of Thorfinn standing on the edge.

"Hey! You are really vulgar! " The Viking boy immediately jumped aside and rushed to observe his boots. Fortunately, there was no disgusting liquid splashed.

"So are you." Canute gloated, straightened his trousers slowly, and collapsed on Thorfinn again.

Thorfinn moved impatiently: "Aren't you awake? Walk by yourself if you wake up."

Canute grunted twice in response, but remained beside his bodyguard, and his attitude was very firm-he just didn't want to go by himself. After he touched Thorfinn's waist, he hooked up the leather kettle attached to it and poured the wine into his mouth. In the end, he didn't forget to turn a drop of leather pot upside down and shake it, indicating that he was drunk again.

Thorfinn stood stunned and watched the whole process of roguing. Looking at the prince's quivering figure, he was just about to come forward to help him, but Canute came at him quickly, and even brought him down in the snow.

He was so drunk that he fell motionless in the falling snow, and Thorfinn almost thought he was drunk to death.

The Viking boy stood up, held out his hand and patted the princess's lovely red face. The cold fingers touched the hot temperature of the human body, and even his heart burned.

Canute quickly grabbed his hand.

"Let me go, princess." He said with a frown.

"No." Canute refused him decisively, showing a naive smirk.

Thorfinn muttered to himself. The drunken guy suddenly jumped up from the ground like a fish and threw him down, happily dropping a kiss on his thick lips.

"…Like you."

After that, Canute tilted his head and fell asleep in Thorfinn's ear, and soon he breathed slowly.

Thorfinn was glad that night had come, few people were around, Canute slept unconscious, and no one would notice his rare shame, otherwise they would laugh at him until next spring.

He quietly scooped up the princess’s face and followed with a clumsy and awkwardly peck at the corner of Canute’s mouth. In despair, he held the princess in his arms, covered his face with his other arm, and said to himself, “What foolish thing am I doing... ”

After drunkenness, people were always stimulated by the subconscious and did things that they could't understand.

The truth confided after drinking. You were willing to face your heart frankly when you were drowsy. There seemed to be no more lies in the lingering alcohol. But he was obviously not drunk, but he made a reaction contrary to reason.

Maybe at the moment he could pinch the princess's neck and sharply ask him if he wants to kill Askeladd. For Ragnar's sake and alcohol's sake, he would never say no.

He could also take the opportunity to put his arms around the princess's waist and tell him the unspeakable confession.

Anyway, this guy was drunk, and he won't know anything he does to a drunk.

Thorfinn hold the person dazed leng trance, didn't notice the bosom guy was cold wind blows, trembling woke up.

"Are we just going to spend the night in the snow?" Canute looked at him bleary-eyed and asked lazily, "why didn't you take me back?"

The Viking boy looked at him with some irritation, pushed the prince away quickly, stood up neatly, and looked at the drunkard condescendingly. "Don't mess with me again."

"Like what?" Canute wobbled up from the ground and asked with his chin up. His gray-blue eyes were still cloudy and out of focus because of drunkenness, which made his eyes ambiguous and explicit, and even made the tone of inquiry flirtatious and frivolous.

There was no doubt that the princess was beautiful in anyone's eyes, which was both beautiful and special. That damned blonde hair was arrogant and superficial, even dissolute, which made people easily oversight. So holy and depraved. Thorfinn was convinced that there was something fascinating in him and was deeply fascinated by it.

He noticed a little confusion and contradiction, which originated from Canute's innate pride and anxiety in his heart.

In the future, this prince, who used to only know how to study the Bible, would plot many things, such as despicable, dark, and many secrets that could not be appealed to the mouth. Mean and noble coexisted, fierce and lenient appeared at the same time. He swallowed everything out of control, and quietly hid himself, except one secret that he never tried to hide.

He found an escape route for his secret.

What a shameless bastard.

"Everything."

Canute looked at the angry bodyguard and said happily with drunkenness: "You just secretly kissed me."

"So what?" Thorfinn responded viciously, feeling glad that he didn't say anything superfluous. Canute was a sinister villain. Where was the princess who could be called truth, goodness and beauty? At least in front of that guy, he wouldn't be so hesitant.

"Do you still want to kiss me again?" Canute stood there and said to him.

Thorfinn cursed and stepped forward.

“YES.”

He was sure he wasn't drunk, but there was no rule that he couldn't tell the truth without drinking.

-FIN-


	4. If love doesn't destroy people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorfinn was ordered to search for his missing Lord.

**If love doesn't destroy people, it will die. –Maugham**

Recently, Thorfinn hated being asked one question.

"Where is Prince Canute?"

"How the fuck would I know?" Usually he would answer irritably like this.

"You should stay by your Lord's side." Others looked at him in amazement. "It's your duty, isn't it?" Even Askeladd, the noisy frivolous baldy, would say such old pedant's words.

Thorfinn had to get up and look for him. Although he also thought he was a bodyguard instead of a nanny, the prince's safety was really crucial to him at the moment.

Bedroom, study, bathroom … He even wandered around the kitchen door, but never found a trace of Canute.

\- Where will this damn guy be? Will he be assassinated in the woods by someone?

Thorfinn walked angrily on the road and suddenly caught a glimpse of a barn unattended all the year round at the end of the road. There was nothing there but grain, only sporadic soldiers will patrol nearby. When it came to hiding places that were hard to find, the barn was a good choice.

Impossible. He shook his head to persuade himself. How could the prince hide there?

Although thinking like this, Thorfinn walked past with a grain of salt and pushed open the unlocked door of the barn.

The old wooden door made a long, dull "creaking" sound. The figure stepped into the room faster than the noumenon, and there was a "rustling" noise from the depths of the piles of straw, like a sensitive little animal trying hard to dig into a deeper cave, looking for a shelter to avoid danger. He could be sure that there are living things in it.

Thorfinn took out a dagger and quietly approached the noisy straw pile. The line of sight crossed many obstacles and unexpectedly found the familiar red cloak.

After arriving in Gainsborough, Canute took off his weather-beaten cloak and replaced it with a new one. He didn't know why it's still that old cloak. Although in Thorfinn's view, the original one was not broken and more than enough to keep warm. He still couldn't understand why the nobles felt uncomfortable without changing clothes.

Canute was hiding himself in a fresh haystack, like a baby curled up in his mother's womb. This was not what a prince can do, but more like the son of an ordinary farmer or shepherd.

" Who's there?" Canute heard footsteps approaching and immediately asked questions with vigilance. Then, a strong eye slipped out from the blue eyes and fell upon him in awe.

"It's me." Thorfinn stepped forward and looked at him with one hand on his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business." After recognizing that the bearer was Thorfinn, Canute's mood was obviously relaxed, and he said with some sadness, "Go out and leave me alone for a while."

Thorfinn picked his eyebrows and didn't respond to this order. He still stood there stubbornly. He took a deep breath in silence, and his long-running irritability eased a lot.

Now those guys wouldn't stare at him for a long time.

Canute's tone was softer, as if pleading: "Please go away and leave me alone for a while."

"No way." The Viking boy flatly refused. "Come back with me."

He paused, frowning and added, "I'm tired of people asking me where you are."

Canute giggled, and seemed to be very happy with Thorfinn’s predicament, but soon he looked back and insisted: "Leave."

Thorfinn was a little unhappy. He crouched down and looked straight into the prince's eyes.

"I don't understand what you are doing hiding here.This is a barn. Why do you nobles come to this place? " The last sentence inevitably had some scorn tone.

The prince looked at him discontentedly and said helplessly, "You are really mean."

"Huh?" Thorfinn turned supercilious look.

"Forget it, it's not the first time I've seen your meanness." Canute sat up from the haystack, adjusted his messed-up robe, and simply combed his hair with his hands. However, there was a straw cleverly lurking in the golden hair, which is undetected.

Thorfinn should have let him see his jokes, but he could not help reaching out and picking off the straw that tried to get away with it.

"Thank you." The prince said dryly.

Thorfinn didn't care about this appreciation. He was about to get up: "Go home, stop running around. They just want to watch you sit in the chair smoothly and safely. "

"No." Canute still didn't mean to leave, and he got angry in front of the bodyguard. "I want to stay here."

"Suit yourself." Thorfinn wasn’t willing to coax the child at all. "I'll inform them that you are here."

"Wait." The prince quickly took his hand. "Don't tell them."

"Why?"

"Anyway ... just don't say it." Canute's face turned slightly red and explained to Thorfinn in annoyance, "Listen, I am their lord now, and no one wants to see his master have such an evasive attitude."

"If you know that you can't do this, why do you want to do it?" Thorfinn sarcastically said.

Canute retorted without fear: "Since you know that you can't kill Askeladd now, why do you want to do it?"

This remark poked the pain point of Thorfinn, and he growled: "I am trying!"

"Then I am also trying to stop doing this." Canute said without thinking.

The Viking boy had nothing to say. It was not the first time he learned the princess's ability to make excuses. He had to curse in a low voice: "At least the next time you escape, find a less hidden place. I have worked very hard to find you."

"But you still found me." Canute spoke briskly in a pleasant voice and fell back into the haystack.

"Who knows you really hide in such a place?" Thorfinn murmured in a low voice.

"Children always know where another child is hiding. This was what Ragnar said. He never found me in the game of hide-and-seek, but as long as he sent another child, he would soon find out where I was hiding. " Canute sighed and boldly expressed his heart in front of Thorfinn. "I wish I were a farmer's child."

"But you are a prince."

"The prince will also feel tired." Canute said with his eyes closed, "Now will you continue to listen to my complaints, or will you walk away before I chatter?"

"Just express what you mean ." Thorfinn also lay down with one arm behind his head. "I don't want to go out and be asked where you have been."

The prince laughed again and told him many things in a bored and tired tone. The unpredictable King Swain, the Kraken he imagined when he sailed to England, the warring courtiers he kept close to him, and the endless fighting he witnessed when he landed.

"What is interesting about war?" Thorfinn interrupted.

"It doesn't matter if it's interesting, it's terrible if it doesn't make sense." Canute said airily. He turned towards Thorfinn, and Thorfinn opened his eyes to see him when he sensed the movement. In this way, two people lay on their sides face to face, with scorching snorts and distant people all close at hand.

"In any case, war is devastating. Whether you are a winner or a loser. "

Thorfinn sneered thoughtfully, and soon recovered and reached out and took off the weed at the prince's sideburns: "Another one." His hand didn't leave the prince's hair at once, but he got the nerve to rub on the soft cheek.

Canute didn't struggle and let him touch his cheek placidly. The scarred fingers were like leaves with rough edges, which were blown by the wind and touched the skin as smooth as silk. A strange tenderness spread all the way to the trembling heart and disturbed everything that seemed clear.

Simple guy. The prince thought so. What a poor, lovely, stupid boy.

No other person would spend time with him in the haystack like this boy, listening to him tell the troubles hanging in his heart with no purpose and plot. He could speak freely without worrying. Thorfinn would never confide a word and a half to outsiders.

"... all the people who are close to me have other intentions, and everyone wants to get some benefits from me." Canute said lazily and suddenly added softly, "except Ragnar, and you."

Thorfinn hissed.

"What do you want from me, Thorfinn?" He said to himself.

The Viking boy didn't make any noise, and still caressed his face with a gentle hand. Canute also reached out and rubbed the boy's messy hair.

They met each other with four eyes, like beasts that crossed layers of shrubs and finally met their peers. They touched each other carefully and cautiously, and were ecstatic to find another soul in the same boat.

Canute kissed him and interrupted all the endless ambiguous temptations. Thorfinn unexpectedly didn't resist, and spontaneously put his arms around his waist to accept and deepen the kiss.

Greatly encouraged, the prince kept searching for more touches on the Viking boy. His limbs moved up like vines involuntarily, and then he collected his strength secretly.

Thorfinn was surprised to find that Canute's embrace was not as weak as imagined. On the contrary, it was full of the inherent aggressiveness and possessiveness of the royal family, mixed with the unknown thirst and dependence. Not to be outdone, he kissed him back forcefully, gradually gaining the upper hand.

The desire of the lower abdomen rose in a timely manner in intimate entanglement. The reckless Viking boy soon became unsatisfied about tasting the soft lip, and instead gnawed at the prince's earlobe and neck with his teeth.

When the two hands were about to untie each other's belts according to their instinct, a strange male voice suddenly sounded, and the voice was very close to them: "Who is inside?"

Canute got a fright. He couldn't be seen by any stranger, even for a second. So he subconsciously grabbed Thorfinn's clothes and buried his face in the boy's strong chest.

"Get rid of him." He warned in a low voice.

"Me." Thorfinn replied in a foul voice, "Don't come in!"

"Why ... ah, sorry." The man only saw that the girl who was blocked by Thorfinn had beautiful blond hair, and mistakenly thought it was a beautiful female slave. With a conditioned reflex, he felt that Thorfinn was interrupted by himself and couldn't help laughing jokingly. "It's not easy, Thorfinn. You have finally become a real man. "

"Get out if you know it." He said.

"Ok, I'll come back in an hour." The man kindly brought the door up.

Suddenly interrupted by an uninvited guest, the two men looked at each other, and no one had the mind to continue. Just now, the absurd kiss ended abruptly with proper benefits, but the flames on their body were burning ever more brightly, and the cold wind brought in could not blow away the passion that was still wanting more.

"It seems that you have finally found something meaningful." Thorfinn said sarcastically, but there was no meanness between his words.

"Go to hell." The prince grabbed a handful of straw and threw it at the Viking boy.

Thorfinn easily dodged, picking up a few accurate counterattacks. In this way, the two childish boys attacked each other and wallowed in the haystack, releasing the depression and pressure accumulated for many days.

"I feel much better." Canute, who was about to be defeated, ended the game with great disparity in strength in time, panting.

"That's really gratifying." Thorfinn said curiously.

"Now it's your turn to complain." Canute was able to shrug off and changed the subject. "Say it, maybe I can give you some advice. Of course, if it is about how to kill Askeladd, unfortunately I can't provide any help. "

"I did encounter a tricky thing." Thorfinn said leisurely manner, " I hate one person recently. He always brings me trouble by surprise. "

Canute sighed: "I said, I can't give you any help on how to kill Askeladd."

"Not that bald man."

"Oh?" Canute rekindled his interest. "Is this man still alive?"

"Of course alive!" Thorfinn said with a bad attitude.

"You didn't kill him!" Canute said incredulously, "Then you definitely beat him up."

"I didn't do anything!" The Viking boy defended himself in a bad tone.

Canute exaggerated half-jokingly: "You must be in love with him. Other than that, I can't think of any reason to let you show mercy. "

"What? No. " Thorfinn denied it and then said in confusion, "I don't know."

After thinking about it, he continued, "He is a selfish guy, always saying something contradictory, showing his inconsistency between words and deeds. _I can't stand him, and I feel extremely annoyed at the thought of him._ "

" _But once he disappeared, I always missed him._ " *

"Then you just love him." Canute accurately grabbed the keyword and said firmly.

"Maybe."

"Who is he?" The prince held his breath and asked solemnly.

Thorfinn proudly raised his mouth: "I won't tell you."

"Hide your poor little secret to your heart's content. I don't care. " Canute snorted softly. "War destroys people, so does love."

"If love doesn't ruin people ..."

"That won't be worse than it is now." Canute cut off his words and said in a long voice, "It's the first time that I was called selfish and hypocritical. No one has ever dared to scold me like this."

"Correct a little. I didn't say you were hypocritical. "

"You did."

Thorfinn did not refute, holding the prince's shoulder and suddenly pushing him back to the haystack: "You have not answered me, if love does not destroy people, what will happen?"

"Can you guess?"

Thorfinn stared at him intently, as if he had to get an answer today. He bowed his head and tried to pry open the prince's mouth with a few kisses, while one hand went under his cloak and stroked Canute's warm back.

The prince's golden eyelids quivered, like a bird feather kissed by cold water mist in the winter morning. His beautiful and determined eyes were stuffed to the brim, and at this moment and here, there was a clear reflection of one person.

Thorfinn vaguely realized why Canute chose to hide here. The outside world is vast, with too many things and too many people. And the small barn can't hold these, only hold just two people. Hazy and hesitant love and profound and complex hate are completely cut open in this narrow space, and every blood vessel and nerve can be seen at a glance, no matter how many unknown thoughts are hidden, there was nothing to hide.

"It seems that you already know the answer." Canute whispered.

"I think so." Thorfinn climbed up from the ground, grabbed the prince conveniently, and lowered his voice. "I also decided what I want from you." His straightforward and magnanimous gaze can be called obscene.

When the prince was about to scold this excessively naked gaze with annoyance, and the Viking boy quickly suggested, "If you want to go back, they will find it here sooner or later."

"Wait a minute."

Canute sat patiently, picking off the straw little by little, and combing his hair back and forth many times to ensure that no grass would muddle through.

After cleaning himself, he looked aside at Thorfinn, who had been waiting impatiently. There were still many fish in each other's messy hair.

"Come here, you still have a lot of straw in your hair." He reluctantly stretched out his hand to take care of Thorfinn.

"Because you insisted on hiding in the straw pile." Thorfinn skimmed the pie mouth, but walked obediently.

After being sure that there were no other traces missing from each other, they finally moved towards the exit.

As if Canute had just remembered something before stepping out of the door, he quickly warned: "Everything is a secret, Thorfinn. No word is allowed to be taken out. "

"Don't look at me with such explicit eyes in front of outsiders." He repeatedly stressed.

Thorfinn snorted contemptuously, stretched out his hand and touched the bottom of his wet eyelids generously, and his rough fingertips gently brushed the soft lip: "What do you mean? My poor little secret? "

"Nothing." Canute turned his face away and lowered his voice. "At night."

"At night?" Thorfinn chewing words mean unknown asked.

"At night." Canute repeated the word with emphasis, and then said, "Come with me, there are still many things to do next."

"Yes." Thorfinn learned from his long voice. "There are indeed many things to do."

Canute thanked him very much for his long hair, at least his red ear tips would not be seen by that nuisance.

Unexpectedly, however, at the moment when the door was pushed open, Thorkell's loud voice almost resounded throughout the camp: "Thorfinn, I heard that you have become a real man. Let me see who the blonde lady you’re obsessed with ... Hey, why did the prince come out with you? "

Love really is destructive.

-FIN-

**"Do you love him very much?" I asked at last.**

**"I don't know. I'm impatient with him. I'm exasperated with him. I keep longing for him."**

**—— < The Razor's Edge> William Somerset Maugham**


	5. Into a good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canute struggled to hide a secret about his body. Unfortunately, this secret was discovered by Thorfinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Canute has female breasts.

When Thorfinn arrived outside Canute's room, the prince was bathing.

"Who is there!" Canute's alertness reached the highest level at this moment, and before Thorfinn's hand was held on the doorknob, he cried out.

"It's me." Thorfinn said impatiently, "I’ve come to guard."

"Don't come in yet." Canute said with rare stumbling.

"Why?" He was puzzled. "Are you having sex with a slave girl?"

"Not for this reason." The prince said hesitantly, "I am taking a bath."

Thorfinn disdained to "scoff": "Come on, don't be a child. It's cold and dark outside! I am very cold! "

Canute faltered and said with compromise, "Then close your eyes when you come in. Don't look at me."

"Oh, I have as many things as you have." Thorfinn pushed the door and went in.

In a misty atmosphere, the prince sat in a big wooden barrel in the middle of the house. His beautiful face was flushed with water vapor, and he was burying himself nervously in the water with only one head exposed. His uneasy eyes immediately caught Thorfinn's eye.

He said angrily, "Turn around. I'm coming out. "

Thorfinn looked at him with his arms in his arms.

Canute's momentum dropped instantly: "Please, turn around, I'm ... I'm a little uncomfortable."

Thorfinn turned his back with a cold snort.

"Don't turn around before I say' yes'! This is an order! " Canute added cautiously in the water.

"OK, but I want to remind you that my patience won't last long." Thorfinn said coldly.

Hearing the guarantee, Canute hurriedly emerged from the water, grabbed a dry towel and began frantically wiping his body and applying the body Balm.

Just as he was about to put on his clothes, Thorfinn suddenly turned around: "Princess, how long will it take you ..."

Canute almost screamed, holding his clothes and standing there at a loss.

Thorfinn also froze in place. He patted his forehead, looked at the things that shouldn't exist in front of him, and said with difficulty: "What, what is that ..."

Canute reacted fiercely, hurriedly put on his clothes, and strongly denied: "Nothing."

Thorfinn rushed up and grabbed the prince's wrist: "Is that woman's chest?"

Canute's face flushed, and he couldn't tell whether he had been in the bath for too long or was ashamed. "You, you are not allowed to tell, it's a secret!"

"Are you really a woman?" Thorfinn asked meaningfully, "No, no, I saw your dick. What are you? "

"I, I ..." Canute stammered, "of course I am a man! I am not a monster. "

"Can I see it again?"

"What? Of course not! " The prince folded his arms tightly to protect his chest.

"Oh, then I can only discuss it with others. The prince has breasts like a woman ... "Thorfinn is threatening to leave.

The helpless prince could only choose to hold him in a hurry, and the wronged tears are swirling in his eyes.

"Just once," Canute whispered. "Don't tell anyone, please."

"OK, but you have to show me your secret."

Canute was sitting on the edge of the bed, while Thorfinn was squatting in front of him with great interest.

He unfastened his collar in humiliation, gritted his teeth and took off his pajamas for covering his body. A pair of white and bright breasts like pigeons instantly jumped into the eyes of Thorfinn.

The prince had a pair of small breasts standing on his flat chest, which was as charming as a white rabbit, as if he could hold it with a gentle grip. Because he had just taken a bath, his skin was glowing with an attractive pink color. The red nipples were as beautiful as rubies, and they are beautifully decorated on white jade.

Canute turned his eyes away and refused to face Thorfinn's expression: "Is it enough?"

Thorfinn didn't say a word, and all his attention was attracted by those beautiful breasts. He stretched out his rough hand and grabbed one of them from bottom to top.

"No, don't do that ..." Canute said indignantly.

"Shh." Thorfinn's eyes were horribly dark. He said in a rare gentle tone, "Let me touch it and I won't tell anyone."

However, things quickly deteriorated to the point where Canute couldn't control. His concession was exchanged for Thorfinn's further request. He finally had to back up on the bed board and gasped, letting Thorfinn lean over him and suck and play with his breasts.

Viking boy's hot tongue coating swept back and forth on the breast, and from time to time ran over the delicate nipple with sharp canine teeth. He chewed and bit without pity, and soon left a kiss on his white breast. He had not been idle at hand, kneading another nipple that tongue failed to take care of, watching the charming soft meat squeezed into various shapes in his palm.

Canute held his head in a low breath, trying to restrain the vague moaning and whimpering in his throat. He was horrified to find that his desire was slowly rising.

It's terrible. Canute thought sadly.

His chest began to change at the age of fifteen. One morning, he found his chest itching unbearable. In a few days, he swelled up two small bags and developed into a pair of small breasts within three months.

Canute was shocked and afraid. He didn't dare to tell anyone, which became his deepest shame secret. At one time, he was worried that he would become a woman with a pair of breasts, and even wanted to get the part that cut off this variation. However he didn't make up his mind when he moved his hands several times. Fortunately, his development stopped. He was wrapped in a corset and mixed with men every day and had not been discovered.

He just didn't expect Thorfinn to find out.

"... Isn’t it enough? How long do you want to play ... "Canute said piteously. His chest was numb and swollen, covered with Thorfinn's reckless teeth marks and fingerprints. After the saliva dries up, it always aroused one share of coolness.

Thorfinn finally looked up from his chest and bit his chin: "Do you have a uterus, can you have children like a woman?"

"No!" Canute said indignantly, "I am a man."

"That's good." Thorfinn nodded and tore off Canute's pants the next second. "I want to fuck you."

"You, how dare you do this! I am the Prince of Denmark! "

"Princess of Denmark." Thorfinn grabbed his wrist and kissed him. "Let me fuck you once, and I won't tell anyone your secret."

"Why are you always like this!" Canute was angry and anxious, but he could do nothing about Thorfinn's reckless rogue behavior.

"You swear, this is the last time! Don't threaten me with this any more! "

"I can guarantee that this is the last time ..." Thorfinn shrugged his shoulders and raised his mouth and smiled. "But princess, maybe you will beg me to fuck you again in the future."

"In your dreams!" Canute glared. "Last time!"

He parted his legs in despair and turned away in shame, unwilling to see Thorfinn enter.

Thorfinn shrugged his shoulders, quickly took off his pants, and his already hard cock jumped out eagerly.

Canute quietly cast a glance there-the Viking boy's hideous penis was as horrible and horrible as a murder weapon, which made him nervous, but some eager excitement and expectation. When he noticed that his actions were discovered, he quickly looked away angrily and urged in his mouth: "Do it ... just hurry up."

However, Thorfinn was not in a hurry to enter his body, but knelt on one knee and sent his little brother to Canute's face.

"Lick it." He said without a doubt.

Canute was enraged: "How dare you let me do such a thing!"

" What am I afraid of?" Thorfinn stretched out his hand and took Canute's chest and rubbed. He threw himself into prince's mouth. The hot mouth wrapped his dick reluctantly, which was a hundred times more exciting than touching with hands.

Especially ... the guy who was swallowing his cock was his royal highness, the prince.

Canute's sense of resistance was lost as early as when his breast was held, and his body's desire took over everything honestly. He struggled to swallow the organ full of male smell, and couldn't help but stretch out his hand and touch the root of the genitals, while the other hand involuntarily leaned into the back hole.

Thorfinn gasped and slowly pumped it in the prince's mouth: "Don't bite me with your teeth, lick the front end with your tongue ... Ah, that's it ..."

He parted the prince's sticky bangs and looked at each other's lovely red cheeks meaningfully, with great regret in his heart.

When they marched in Mercia, he should have pulled Canute into the woods and let the princess kneel down and lick his dick. After all, this mouth is nothing but noisy and useless, so it's time to do something good to benefit others.

Thorfinn couldn't stop gasping. Canute's flexible tongue circled around his glans penis without a teacher, as if the glandular fluid flowing out was not enough to satisfy him and fill his hungry heart, but to suck his semen with longing.

He beared to pull himself out of Canute's mouth, then pressed him under his body, separated his legs directly regardless of the princess's whisper, and then poked himself in regardless.

"Slow down ... it hurts ..." The body that had never been explored suddenly was invaded by foreign bodies, and Canute almost cried in pain.

-What a fool! He has no sexual experience at all and only acts on the reckless sexual desire that makes people helpless.

"Relax princess, you are too tight." Thorfinn bite a tooth patted Canute’s ass and said.

Heck, he never thought the princess's body was so hot and tight. Although it was not a natural organ for sexual intercourse, it was even dry because it was not prepared, but it did not prevent him from finding some interest in hard work.

Frankly speaking, he used to rely on his hands to satisfy his few sexual impulses, which usually ended hastily so as not to be discovered by others. The topics that pirates talked about were nothing more than a few all the time: wealth, wine, looting, sex or women.

Thorfinn never wanted to join the discussion of those people's sexual experiences. Relieve yourself when you had desires, and if you didn't, you wouldn't deliberately think about them. Today, somehow, after seeing the prince naked-or the prince's secret-he had a strange and excited desire for the first time.

This sudden sexual desire disturbed his mind for a while. It took Thorfinn a few seconds to realize clearly what he was doing.

He was fucking Canute, the prince of Denmark, and Canute had women's breasts. Thorfinn bet that at least half of the pirates had fantasized about the prince, but they were afraid to wait and see for some reason. Only he really did what he wanted to do to the prince.

At the moment, the petite breasts are shaking slightly with the action of thrusting, such as jumping rabbits in the snow, which lures him to reach out and grasp the two little white rabbits into the palm.

"Ah, uh ..." Canute covered his mouth with the back of his hand and forced him not to make a sound. After the most difficult time had passed, the next one is not so difficult. He could clearly feel that a hard and hot guy is on the rampage in his body, sending him to the cloud of pleasure again and again.

He was so sensitive and fragile that he reached the climax in just a few minutes.

"Ah ... I'm coming, Thorfinn ..."

Canute gasped, twitching and waiting for the climax. However, the reality is not as good as he expected. On the verge of climax, he obviously felt a liquid rushing into his ass first. The penis, which was not yet weak, also stopped.

He looked up at Thorfinn in disbelief.

Thorfinn himself is a face of shock. It happened that his genitals were still buried in each other's sexy body, so it was not to leave, and it seemed inappropriate to continue to stay. After all, the bed mate had not been fucked to orgasm, but he ejaculates first. Was it premature ejaculation?

"Poof, hahahahahaha ..." Canute sneered relentlessly. "It's funny. Who said before going to bed that I would beg you in the future?"

He pushed people away decisively, and sat down on the bed in a blanket regardless of the mess beneath him.

"Now, get out." The prince ordered simply. As soon as the words sound just fell, he secretly glanced at Thorfinn's expression uncomfortably, feeling nervous and disappointed.

In principle, this folly should stop here.After all, it was promised only once at first. At the moment, however, he is in high spirits, and the surging desire in his body is not so easy to subside. If he didn’t need care about the consequences, he still wanted to ...

Thorfinn said nothing, took care of some messy shirts, and seemed to obey orders to leave. However, just as Canute turned away from his face distraught, a dark shadow descended like a beast, lifted his blanket and kissed his lips mercilessly.

Canute immediately stare big eyes.

Thorfinn ... was kissing him?

The Viking boy didn't stop there. On the contrary, he crudely pinched his swollen breasts. At the same time, with the previously injected semen as lubricant, he held his penis and stabbed it into the ass again.

"Oh ....." Canute was once choked by a kiss. He opened his body feebly and let the other party do whatever he wanted, only biting Thorfinn's lips bitterly when he was deprived of oxygen.

"Tsk ....." Obviously this bite was not light. Thorfinn instantly broke a small mouth on his mouth and skin, and a little blood flowed out faintly.

Clearly doing touching and exciting copulation, but they were glaring at each other. As if there was any great hatred.

Canute's eyes were filled with tears, and his lips and cheeks were surprisingly red. He was so cute when he was annoyed, but his limbs were soft and weak, like a rabbit that went mad and didn't help.

Thorfinn admitted that it made him more excited. He excitedly scooped up the princess's waist and asked him to kneel on the head of the bed. Then he held Canute's chest in one hand and rubbed his dick in the other.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" He asked maliciously, "Up or down?"

Canute had been incoherent for a long time and couldn't say a whole word. Too intense pleasure behind him made him want to climb away from the penis in horror, but he was brutally pulled back and nailed to the cock.

"Ah ... ah ..." He turned to look at Thorfinn in tears, as if praying for a kiss from the god.

Thorfinn pinched his chin and kissed him gently, then pushed people back to bed. The warm indoor fire was burning like spring, and the two men were sweating profusely. Hormones continued to seep out of every pore with wet sweat, but the smell was not bad.

Before coming here, Thorfinn drank a little liquor, and Canute put on perfume. Spicy alcohol and fragrant fragrance spread between the beds, and they were entangled with each other and plundered, making people drowsy.

But he didn't think that the fragrance was caused by external force, but completely by the prince. Why didn't he care about the smell of Canute before?

"Your Highness, I have come to collect the bath water." There was a guard knocking at the door.

Canute was shocked, and the intestinal tract shrank tightly, nearly making Thorfinn disarm again. He opened Canute's tight ass in a swearing way, and plunged it in again, saying, "Get rid of him."

Canute whimpered and wanted to clear his throat and pose as a serious prince. But the hoarse vocal cords were filled with moans, and even the corners of the mouth vaguely shed some crazy in sex's saliva. At this time, there was only one dirty and promiscuous thought in his mind, and there was no room for anything else.

"I ... have slept. Please come back tomorrow ... "God knew it took several times more energy to say these words than usual, but this was the limit of Canute. In the meantime, Thorfinn didn't mean to stop at all. The boy's thick breath lingered in his ears all the time, which stimulated his senses to focus on this small bed, and he shivered again unconsciously.

He grabbed Thorfinn's solid shoulder and whispered painfully, just praying the guy outside the door to walk away quickly.

Fortunately, the inside story guy left the door very obediently. After being confirmed by Thorfinn's nod, he immediately gasped in a low voice, his legs hanging around the Viking boy's waist were shaking, and he was about to climax again.

"Are you gonna cum?" He asked with shortness of breath.

"Why do you ask?" Thorfinn is a little unhappy.

"Because ... ah, I'm afraid you're going to give up halfway again." Canute blinked.

After getting along for a few days, he managed to grasp the boy's emotional changes. As expected, Thorfinn flew into a rage.

"OK, I'll show you whether I will give up halfway." Thorfinn gnashed his teeth, took the prince's wrist and plunged into his body like crazy, leaving almost no room for Canute to breathe and rest.

The princess screamed and got his dream climax. Sensitive muddy hole was surprisingly hot and humid, spasmodically sucking his penis. Before Canute could bear it, Thorfinn poured semen into his body.

Exhausted, they hugged each other and slept till dawn. When they woke up, they all looked at each other with a confused face. Canute was dull for a few minutes and finally understood what he and Thorfinn had done. His backache reminded him of what happened last night.

"You raped me." He said with unknown meaning.

"Will you sleep in the same bed with the rapist? Even let him hold you. " Thorfinn replied lazily, maliciously fiddling with the red and swollen nipples granule close at hand.

"Obviously it is willing." He said plausibly.

Canute was so angry with this righteous speech that he would naively think that Thorfinn would repent! Even if he did cater to it later, it was forced at first, wasn't it? And the action was very rude and clumsy, and it stopped abruptly before he had an orgasm ...

He angrily pulled the blanket up again, trying to keep out his nakedness, and gave a cold eviction order: "It's getting late, you should go back."

Thorfinn didn't mean to stay, so he got up and dressed quickly.

"Wait a minute." Canute stopped him by making a noise before he opened the door.

"What is it?"

"If you don't want others to know that you raped me ..."

"I'm not worried at all that they know about it." Thorfinn quickly interrupted him.

"OK." Canute put it another way and said with more confidence, "If you don't want others to know about your premature ejaculation ..."

Words hadn't say that finish, Viking boy immediately rushed back with a dagger against his neck. Sure enough, every man couldn't tolerate such gaffes, which is related to the dignity of being a man and a warrior.

"If you dare say I will kill you." Thorfinn bitterly threatened, and a strange blush appeared on his face.

Canute pushed away his hand dismissively and deliberately prolonged his voice. "Then make a deal with me."

"What deal?" He asked warily.

The prince clasped a man's neck and pulled him closer to himself. In a voice that only two people could hear, he said, "When I want to solve my sexual desire, you must be on call. Or I will let everyone know your secret. "

Thorfinn was surprised. He never expected the prince to make such a request.

"It's fair, you hold my secret and I take yours. As long as we all abide by the rules, no one's secrets will be revealed. "

"Who swore that he would never beg me?" Thorfinn picked his eyebrows.

"I didn't beg you." Canute said angrily, "This is an order."

Thorfinn had always been unwilling to follow all orders and rules. He believed that he had never been a subordinate or servant of anyone, and he didn't need to listen to anyone who outranks him.

Except this time. He felt that it was no harm to listen to Canute's orders once in a while.

-FIN-


	6. Endless summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU/ Bakery Workers × College Students/There is still a little past life emotional fetter

01.

In the known physical memory, he always felt uncomfortable with the hot and humid summer. Soda, popsicles, sandals, the young man's sweaty palms, sweaty body, and misty bathroom constituted his first impression of summer.

It's always hot in summer in the country.

Even if the air conditioner was on all day, the damp heat suspended in the street seems to seep into the room through the cracks in the curtains.

Therefore, Canute often pulled down the blinds-especially when Thorfinn stays in his room, he tightens the curtains tightly and never lets the outside world spy out the slightest trace of the room.

Recently, he suddenly found that as long as Thorfinn stayed at home for the night, the second button on the clothes he changed the day before would disappear mysteriously.

Today, too.

The shirt he put on the back of the chair could not be thrown into the dirty clothes basket-they had been lingering all night last night, and now the shirt is full of sweat and other body fluids. However, like many times before, the second button on it disappeared.

-It must have been Thorfinn.

Canute thought in a haff. A little affection for Thorfinn's sleeping face disappeared in an instant. He pushed someone who was still asleep in bed: "Get up, you bad boy!"

"What is it?" Thorfinn, who had been disturbed by his dreams, had always had a bad temper. He glanced at his watch bleary-eyed and shouted angrily at Canute who woke himself up. "It's only half past six! Isn't our ticket at eleven o'clock? "

Canute rolled his eyes and threw his clothes in Thorfinn's face. "Look what you have done."

Thorfinn scratched his hair impatiently and got out of bed slowly, not caring that his half-naked body was exposed to the air. After yawning, he finally looked up the shirt at hand. In terms of size, this is obviously Canute's shirt.

He liked the way Canute wears a shirt, especially a white shirt. Once he sweat, the thin cloth would stick to the young and beautiful body. He also liked to touch Canute's waist nest through his shirt. Every time he touched that place, the beautiful blonde girl shivered like a conditioned reflex.

"What happened to the shirt?" He asked dangerously in a hoarse voice.

"There is a button missing." Canute pointed out the crux of the problem. "Every time you come to my house for the night, there is a button missing from my clothes. Tell me, where did you hide my buttons? "

"Is that why you woke me up?" Thorfinn said angrily, "only for a damn button?"

"For my clothes!" Canute crossed his arms and stared at him with equal vigour.

Thorfinn lifted the quilt off the ground in a swearing manner, dragging Canute back to bed.

"I'll buy you a new shirt when I get paid." He leaned over Canute and kissed his lover's face at random, half intolerant and half gently coaxed, intentionally or unintentionally avoiding the whereabouts of buttons.

"Then what should I wear when I go out later?" Canute asked unhappily.

"pullover, t-shirt, or you can wear your sister's skirt." Thorfinn said scornfully, and was kicked aside relentlessly.

Now he is completely awake, furious and gloomy.

"Do you want to give the buttons to others so much?" Thorfinn said fiercely.

"What?" Canute was confused when asked.

"The second button!" Thorfinn repeated somberly, "Isn't the second button for confession?"

Well, he finally knew why Thorfinn was upset about it. It seemed that the thief who stole the buttons had been arrested, that was the bad boy around him. The reason for stealing the buttons was simply to prevent him from taking the buttons to respond to others' confessions.

Canute vaguely remembered that he had mentioned Edmond with Thorfinn. Since then, Thorfinn had always been deeply hostile to his classmates, both men and women, especially men.

What a fool. He smiled helplessly at the bottom of his heart. If he really wanted to promise confession, there were many means and methods. There's no need to go to so much trouble.

He held out his hand to appease Thorfinn's fried hair, only to be brutally avoided.

Canute smiled silently and hugged the awkward guy from behind: " You want my button, why didn't you say it before?"

"Nobody wants your damn button!" Thorfinn growled.

"There are a lot of people in the school who want my buttons ..." Canute deliberately prolonged his voice.

" Who cares??" Thorfinn said contemptuously.

Canute finally couldn't help laughing: "Don't be silly, Thorfinn, only high school students will express their love with buttons on their uniforms."

"Of course I know!" Thorfinn said with embarrassment.

"Do you know how college students confess?"

"What way?" He eyed Canute warily.

Thorfinn didn't choose to go to college. After graduating from high school, he worked as a helper in his family-owned bakery. The concept of college life came from Canute's statement. Sometimes Canute makes up some lies, and he would accept them seriously, which was almost pitiful and lovely.

However, his boyfriend just blinked cunningly, dragged him back to bed, and pulled the blanket under their feet over their heads.

"Hey, it's hot." He said with a frown.

The air conditioner on the wall is sparing no effort to blow out the cold air, trying to drive away the lingering heat. In the impenetrable bed, Canute's gaze fell on his forehead bit by bit like melted water, flowing into his dry burning throat.

Thorfinn moved his lips.

Damn, it's so hot.

"They all practice love in bed." Canute said doubtless, twisting his waist quietly.

All right. Canute was lying to him again. Thorfinn caught the lie almost immediately. But today, at least for now, he is not going to expose it.

"Like this?" He stretched out his rough hand and gently touched into Canute's pajamas.

"That's right."

On the edge of consciousness, he heard Canute moaning joyfully.

02.

The delay in the morning made them go out in a hurry. They managed to get to the station, and as soon as they found a place to sit down, the tram started directly. If they were five minutes late, they might not be able to catch the tram.

Thorfinn and Canute both sweated and panted heavily as they fell into position. Thorfinn's feet were unceremoniously placed on Canute's lap, while Canute pressed most of his body on Thorfinn.

They cursed each other because the other person was dragging his feet, so they almost delayed getting on the bus.

"I told you that the third port is the closest, but you don't believe me!"

"Isn't it because you have to find that damn hair ring before you leave!"

They tried to outdo each other, until after causing the surrounding passengers onlookers stopped arguing, sitting face to face in anger, refused to sit in the same row.

Thorfinn yawned uncontrollably, propping his chin against the windowsill. Canute is full of spirit, looking at the scenery slowly receding out of the window.

Trams had already left the city center, and the sight was full of endless grass, farmland and mountains. Occasionally, sporadic farmhouses were located on the edge of the woods not far away. The farmers were still taking care of the fields. The old cows walked slowly on the ridges with fine steps.

He asked himself why Canute looked out the window with relish, and what's so good about these ordinary things.

"What?" Canute sensed the change and asked casually.

"Nothing." Thorfinn hurriedly withdrew his eyes.

He still couldn't say clearly why he was indifferent to the things around him, but saved this unidentified guy at that time. Perhaps because of his blond hair, he has always been fascinated by blond hair.

When Thorfinn was still a high school student, he happened to get off the night shift at the convenience store and was walking home with a yawn. Suddenly, he saw four punks around a girl in the corner of the alley.

To be exact,it's a blonde girl.

The girl's figure was very tall, almost equal to the two headed by gangsters. Therefore, in the backdrop of neon lights, Thorfinn vaguely saw her face.

As usualy, he was not keen on such scenes. Besides, this place was not far from the busy street, so as long as the girl shouts loudly, she would surely be saved.

But today was a little different. He quietly stopped there for a while, and the long and narrow shadow dragged by the street lamp landed on the backs of those people faster than the footsteps, much like a sharp knife.

"Hey!" Thorfinn shouted gruffly, "What do you want to do to my girlfriend?"

Gangsters smell speech turned, after waiting to see who was coming, they laughed scornfully-a dwarf, looking like a junior high school student.

"Your girlfriend?" Led by the leader asked mockingly.

Thorfinn nodded somberly.

"Ha, just borrow her for fun." Another person said, "If you will come and help hold her down, it will be your turn when we are finished."

"Tsk." Thorfinn spurned his face and seemed to accept the proposal.

When those gangsters came to their senses slowly, they suddenly found that he had a baseball bat in his hand that was randomly turned out of the trash can.

"You bastard ..." Before a man in charge of lookout could shout aloud, he was swung to the edge with a stick by Thorfinn and covered his stomach painfully.

The remaining three people just took control of the girl's hands and feet, and their trousers and belts were untied. They suffered a blow off guard. They only whimpered hard on the ground and then passed out.

He didn't know where the violence in his heart comes from, which is also mixed with some indescribable chemistry desire for protection. Clearly, he had never met this girl before, and today was the first time he met her, but at the first glance, he was full of faith in guarding her.

Thorfinn dodged a man's fist, threw a bat at his opponent's calf, and looked at the last guy with awe-inspiring ferocity. The man ran away with a genial smile and left his companion directly.

He shrugged his shoulders, and didn't intend to attack them. The remaining few people would recover soon, and now he had to take the girl out of here quickly.

"Come with me." Thorfinn said drily, thinking that the girl might not accept his proposal after being frightened. After all, she had just been attacked by those strange men, didn't she? Although Thorfinn was more like a child in comparison, he was at least a strong boy with one enemy and four.

But the girl didn't refuse, so she put her hand in Thorfinn's hand and let him pull herself forward. Until came to the crowded avenue, two people's hands to loosen.

"Well, you can go home from here." Thorfinn said to go.

"Wait." The girl grabbed his skirt in shame. "How can I thank you?"

"I don't need it." As soon as the words sound just fell, his stomach let out a cry of hunger.

Thorfinn scolded his stomach in his heart for disappointing, and rarely embarrassed to see the girl's face.

The blonde girl couldn't help laughing: "I happen to be hungry, too. Let's go to eat a bowl of noodles together, just as a thank-you gift."

Although it was said to be eating together, the girl didn't order any food. From beginning to end, she watched him suck noodles with great interest with her chin propped up.

Thorfinn was stared a little uncomfortable and deliberately asked gruffly: "What are you looking at?"

The girl took a sip of ice water and asked slowly, "Don’t you notice?"

"What do I need to find?" He tried to pretend to be quiet, but under the table, the toes wearing leather shoes were rubbing back and forth at his ankles intentionally or unintentionally, much like a tease.

Thorfinn, who was pure, was overwhelmed and his ears got red in despair.

The girl chuckled and said another topic: "Can you send me back?" My home is not far from here. "

"Well ... yes." Thorfinn agreed. He didn't have time to think about how he would get severe criticism from his father when he came back late without saying a word.

As the girl said, her home is really not far away. No matter how much he and the girl deliberately slowed down, they walked for about twenty minutes or arrived.

It's strange that he just wants to spend more time with the girl.

"I should go." Thorfinn will leave at last.

"Wait." The girl stopped him and asked meaningfully, "haven't you noticed?"

"What?" Thorfinn asked with some impatience. He was eager to find a deserted corner to deal with his fidgety, and couldn't attend to any little secrets at all. What's so special about this girl besides her beautiful damned blonde hair?

Well, she is very special all over her body. Just standing there attracted all his attention. Thorfinn had to admit that it was extremely difficult to look away from the girl.

"My name is Canute." She whispered to Thorfinn's ear.

"Hmm." Thorfinn nodded, wondering what was so special about having a name like a boy. However, the next second, the girl suddenly kissed his cheek and said with a smile of successful sneak attack: "I am a boy."

Thorfinn was shocked on the spot, stunned for half a day and still didn't reveal the complete words. He tried to say something else, but his heart was crisp and numb, and he couldn't say anything at once.

When Einar, his colleague, told him that he liked someone, there seemed to be thousands of butterflies dancing in his stomach. And now, he happened to feel that feeling.

Falling in love at first sight was really funny. But it did happen, and it happened off guard, which made people helpless.

Like some kind of destiny in the shadow, it’s a perfect circle at this moment. Everything that had happened today was for today's meeting … or reunion.

03.

More than once, Canute regretted why he was wearing his sister's short skirt when he met Thorfinn.

In fact, he didn't have a hobby of women's clothing, but was encouraged by his classmates to wear women's clothing and read pictures for the children in kindergarten, which was warmly welcomed by the children.

But it had both advantages and disadvantages. The downside was Thorfinn's eccentric sexual fetishism.

Canute reluctantly put the skirt down with red ears, and combed her blond hair into a beautiful ponytail according to Thorfinn's request.

"You are so abnormal." He couldn't help complaining.

Thorfinn watched his movements with relish and retorted without hesitation: "Don't you enjoy it too?"

Seeing that Canute wanted to beat himself angrily, Thorfinn quickly dodged and grabbed his hand: "Well, princess, if we waste any more time, we will miss the festival."

This town was famous for its hot springs and summer festivals. The proprietress of the hot spring hotel where they stayed was very kind to provide bathrobes for going out, but was declined. It was not until Canute came out wearing a short skirt that she suddenly realized. She said that she would respect everyone's preferences with a smile.

At that moment, Canute wanted to die. But before that, he had to pull Thorfinn to hell. He glared at the laughing boy and walked out of the door without saying a word.

To be honest, attending the festival for the first time really dazzled them for a while. As they tasted the food in every snack stall, the shooting game and the goldfish fishing competition were also divided. Fireworks, masks, and marshmallows could hardly interest them.

Canute pinned the fox mask he had bought conveniently on his forehead, took a funny octopus balloon and set foot on the beach with Thorfinn. The bright sunset made their faces flushed.

Perhaps most boys liked to play with water by nature. Thorfinn took off his sandals early and stepped barefoot on the sand near the coast. The sea water, which was warmed by the sun during the day, pass his instep from time to time. He felt interesting and stepped into the water a few times. Canute hurriedly hid aside to avoid being splashed.

"You should also take off your shoes and try." Just as young children share their toys with their peers, Thorfinn rarely invites him.

"No." Canute flatly refused, "It will dirty shoes and socks."

"Oh." Thorfinn nodded his head. While Canute was unprepared, he suddenly took the sand mixed with sea water and poured it over.

Canute let out a scream and raised his hand reflexively to block it. The octopus balloon between the hands was instantly released, and even the fox mask on the head was not spared, and fell into the muddy sand.

He looked angrily at the dirt on his clothes, thighs, even his hair and face, and gritted his teeth: "Good, very good,"

Thorfinn stood there laughing, suddenly saw Canute angrily take off his shoes and socks and throw them at himself, then bent down and scooped up a handful of seawater with both hands.

Thorfinn, who was busy laughing at his lover's mess, couldn't escape, and was poured all over his. He licked the salty sea water left by his mouth, roared and stamped his feet wildly, and splashed Canute's body with waves.

"You fool! It's so childish! " Canute was quickly at a disadvantage and could not help but scold a way.

"You too."

After the moon came out, the sea gradually cooled. In the evening, wind lovingly gently lifted the wet blond hair, and the flying hair looked like a beautiful laurel in the air. Sand can only keep their footprints for a few seconds, but the white toes were covered with sand. The calves without the legs and socks were white and thin. The more the line of sight goes up, the more uneasy it was.

Well，he had no reserve as a girl at all. He was not completely afraid of being seen in his private parts, and frequently squatted and scooped water and splashed people.

Thorfinn couldn't stand it anymore, so he had to raise his hand and surrender: "OK, you win."

Canute was very excited about this surrender victory. He leaned over Thorfinn breathlessly, supported the boy's strong chest muscles with his palm, and said, "I am going to graduate."

"I know." After Canute entered the university, he counted down the days. After all, they usually had to transfer to several trams to meet, which was really tiring.

"I may have to study abroad again."

"Hmm." Thorfinn answered casually. What does it matter to him?

"What about you?"

"What can I do?" Thorfinn was very impatient. "Stay here and inherit my family bakery."

"I want you to come with me." He said arrogantly and overbearing.

"No, I will not." Thorfinn refused without thinking.

"What if I can't come back for a long time?"

"You do your thing, I do my own thing."

"Then what?"

"Then ..." Thorfinn didn't go ahead, but he seemed tired of Canute's always wasting his breath on boring questions and closed his mouth unhappily. But his firm eyes didn't stop staring for a second.

Most of the time, he would be surprised, as if there were not only two of them when they looked at each other. There are others who stand on the other side of the ocean, cross the tides that have been circulating for thousands of years, and look at another person deeply through his eyes.

Like the tide under your feet, when facing Canute, his feelings, attachment, thoughts and love would surge and never stop.

Crazy boys prayed that summer will never end on a flaming night in July. Unfortunately, flowers and plants would wither, mountains would collapse, sea water would dry up, and everything would come to an end.

-and then ... meet you again.

Canute got the message, smiled and lowered his eyes to give him a kiss. But perhaps because it was too close to the coast, the surging tide happened to rush around, and it shallowly overtook Thorfinn's face, interrupting their intimacy very unpleasantly.

Thorfinn: "…"

Canute: "... poof."

04.

They played on the beach for a while. Sweat, sea water, and silt were attached to the surface of the skin without any annoying silt. Canute and Thorfinn were deadlocked over who took a shower in the bathroom first. Thorfinn insisted that he should be given priority. After all, Canute's long hair took a long time to freshen up.

However, the lover who liked to reason with him didn't discuss with him this time. He directly controled the whole audience with a kiss. When Thorfinn came to his senses, he was locked out of the bathroom.

"Damn it!" He growled and squeezed into the bathroom without thinking in spite of Canute's screaming.

"Savage!" The fog fills the air in the bathroom, so that Canute was covered with immature pink. He noticed the deep longing from Thorfinn, and knew what that look represented. So ...

"No way." Canute threw himself away.

"I didn't even speak!" Thorfinn said.

"No means no!" Canute stared at him. "I can't stand being dirty! So, no! "

Thorfinn snorted, mumbling as if he were saying something, but not no longer insisting.For the next hour, he deliberately turned his back and ignored his lover. After taking a shower, he left without looking back, just like a grumpy child.

"Stupid boy." Canute washed his hair for the last time, until the hair was smooth and there was no annoying sand, then Shanshan left the bathroom, ready to wrap her bathrobe and go to the outdoor hot spring on the balcony to meet Thorfinn.

He had to admit that the proprietress of Hot Spring Hotel was too considerate and prepared two sets of bathrobes outside the bathroom early.

Unfortunately, there were two bathrobes. A big one was for woman and a small one was for man. Obviously, the bad boy Thorfinn went to the hot spring naked. Anyway, the small hot springs in the room were only for the two of them to use. He had seen all the things he should have seen and shouldn't have seen all the time, and he wouldn't be shy at all.

Canute's eminence chug, helplessly sighed. He bent down to pick up the neatly folded pink women's bathrobe and compared it to his body. Finally, he found in despair that the size happened to be his own. The other man's size was Thorfinn's, and he couldn't wear it at all!

-All blame the damn smelly boy let him go out in a short skirt, and now the considerate wife of shop-owner had even treated him as a boy who loved to wear women's clothes!

He scolded Thorfinn hundreds of times in his mind, wrapped himself in a bathrobe and went to the balcony.

Thorfinn has been soaking comfortably in it for quite a while, and is staring at the small TV on the wall with relish to watch a B-class film full of violent aesthetics. When he was aware of someone standing behind him, he immediately turned his head and saw Canute wearing a pink bathrobe.

"It suits your skin color, princess." He said scornfully.

Canute rolled his eyes, took off his bathrobe and walked into the hot spring. The overflowing warm spring water took away a person's volume, but the next second, extra water driped out of the pipe to fill the vacancy, which made the small hot spring always keep a suitable water temperature, just like the blood flowing silently in the trunk blood vessels.

"Too crowded. Are you fat? "

"Shut up, asshole."

Thorfinn got the snub, guessed what happened just now made Canute unhappy again. He curled his lips uncomfortably and was too lazy to make excuses to coax people.

They quietly soaked in the hot spring, only heared the sound of water flow and noisy cicadas around. Canute looked at the outside thoughtfully, and Thorfinn couldn't find any other topic. He was finally defeated by this dead boredom.

He couldn't bear to say awkwardly: "If you want to wear a bathrobe, you can wear mine."

" If I can wear it, of course I will." Canute gave him a hubris.

The boy was angry at the moment, muttering something, and simply ignored him again.

Thorfinn was always very serious when he sulks, and seemed to be secretly competing with himself, often ignoring some situations around him. Taking this opportunity, Canute quietly approached the boy who was angry, suddenly pressed his neck and dragged people directly into the water.

At that moment, Thorfinn nearly thought that Canute was going to drown him, so he tried his best to struggle, and soon returned to the surface. He coughed and spit out the hot spring water he had swallowed by mistake, and his half-dry hair was wet again, and he stuck it tightly on his scalp.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Canute looked at him funny, blinked, and sank without saying a word.

At first, he didn't care. He decided that Canute would rise due to lack of oxygen before long. However, after a long period of feeling, this guy still showed no sign of getting up.

Thorfinn some panic, had to take a deep breath also follow to sink into the water. He witnessed a flower blooming when the hot spring water didn't pass over his head.

It’s Canute's graceful, golden hair.

He looked like a carnivorous mermaid in the deep sea, waiting for the crew who fell into the sea because of the storm. Ready to Give him a kiss or kind death.

Like a jellyfish, it was soft all over its body, but its delicated tentacles leave poisonous juice. Sailors quietly became the rations of jellyfish in this gentle embrace.

Thorfinn swam to kiss him as a caught fish or a sailor in the water.

They embraced each other and floated to the surface.

All love, miss, give up and paranoia are immeasurably immersed in warm water. Thorfinn stretched out his hand to wipe off the water drops hanging from Canute's eyelids and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Canute giggled and whispered, "I seem a little short of oxygen."

-Soaking in water for so long, of course, will lack oxygen! What's more, they had taken a careful bath in the bathroom before.

He took his lover out of the water with special contempt, quickly covered him with bath towels to keep warm, hastily wrapped in the men's bathrobe, and fanned the dizzy lover with wide sleeves.

Canute, who was only a little dizzy, looked at the sleeves dancing like butterfly wings above his head, and felt more dizzy.

"Hey, are you still alive?"

"Yes." Canute lay on his boyfriend's flat left leg with his eyes closed. "I will live even if you die."

"Hey." Thorfinn set up his other leg, held out his hand and brushed Canute's wet blond hair carelessly, wiping the water marks on his face.

"Do you believe in past lives?"

"I don't believe it." He said drily.

"I didn't believe it at first." Canute still said with his eyes closed, "But when I first saw you, I had a strong feeling that all this was set by God in advance. I subconsciously detoured, met those who were in trouble, and then met you. At that moment and that place, you are destined to be there to save me. "

Thorfinn sneered at this: "Just in time for me to be in a good mood."

"Come on, you are not a good person who is willing to help others." Canute retorted sharply.

The boy choked and stopped talking sullenly.

"I don't want to go." Canute said wistfully, "I want to be with you."

" Then stay with me."

"But it's not very good."

"Then leave." Thorfinn took pains to sit and said, "Do whatever you want. Don't worry about me. "

"Even if I promise other people's courtship?" He opened one eye and asked.

"Don't even think about it!"

Canute laughed uncontrollably and accused him half-jokingly and half-seriously: "You never said that you like me."

"I ..." Thorfinn racked his brains, trying to make a reasonable explanation for his behavior.

"... and never said that you love me."

Now he was completely silent. How to explain it? He had no defense at all.

Thorfinn could still occasionally recall the hot night when they met, and let his thoughts wander between Canute's meaningful expression and waist-length long hair for several minutes a day.

He was inexplicably fond of summer, loves Canute, who wore his hair to enjoy the cool in summer. He cherished every moment he got along with Canute in summer. It's incredible that they had been together for so long, and after more than one change of seasons, they still prefer summer, as if they had never arrived in summer together.

Everything that had happened so far was surprisingly familiar. Like Canute, he sometimes mede up some details that once existed in his mind. Withered Woods and moldy moss, cloaks and creaking wooden doors blown by snowstorms, kisses in the barn …

Thorfinn believed with absolute certainty that he had already said "love" to Canute. But this guy didn't remember. He definitely forgot.

He didn't mind saying it again, but it’s rather difficult to say.

Thorfinn touched his nose and stammered, "I ..."

Canute pricked up his ears excitedly and listened carefully.

"I ..." He took a deep breath and tried hard, but still couldn't speak the next words.

Thorfinn looked around uncomfortably to ease his embarrassment, and suddenly caught a glimpse of the flower called "Endless Summer" by the wall.

Large clusters of blue or pink flowers flourished, almost occupying the whole wall, and were as noisy as summer. Canute liked those. When he first entered the room, he squatted in front of the flowers and played with great interest. He also asked him to help take pictures.

He did it, but his lover took the phone and even scolded him: "idiot! Why only take pictures of me? Take the flowers together! "

The moist and salty water vapor in the air, the fragrance of the soil and the endless cicadas made up the breath of the night. The wonderful summer night, like peaceful love, slowly drowned his five senses.

He lost all consciousness. But the heart was beating powerfully, taking root and perching slowly in another person's body.

Canute was really tired of waiting, but when he straightened up, he was caught off guard and held in his arms.

Thorfinn was a fool from beginning to end. After all this time, his action of hugging people was still clumsy and green, like caring for a flower that is easy to wither, and carefully unwilling to let his rude actions damage any petal.

After the summer solstice, the shrinkage of the daytime was a foregone conclusion.

Fortunately, the slightly warm wind always blew across the cheek with the faint fragrance of flowers, and the bubbling heat was pouring out from the body continuously, just like a never-ending summer.

-FIN-


	7. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorfinn, who has been wandering the world, finally has a place to live, and has lived a happy life with a balanced diet since then, and thus thrived【？

Thorfinn preferred Canute to tie up his hair for no reason.

Perhaps in his primitive desire like a beast, it meant delicious food.

This was supposed to be like without any emotion, but it was getting stronger with the passage of time. Especially after tasting the cabbage and rabbit meat soup cooked by the prince, Thorfinn made a brand-new change to the prince, who seemed to be pampered.

"Why don't you tie up your hair?" He looked at Canute, who sat bored by the window playing with grass, and asked.

Canute gave him a puzzled look: "I only bundle it up when cooking."

"Tsk." Thorfinn gave a cold voice of disdain.

Canute was baffled. He always didn't understand why Thorfinn was angry, and how many things he could be angry with. He always had an unhappy face that couldn't be changed.

"Do you know where Askeladd took Ragnar?"

"Who knows?" Thorfinn said coldly, "They always have things to discuss."

"Ok, we'll take care of lunch ourselves. I'm hungry. " Canute jumped out of the window and raised his hand to tie up his hair.

"Just us??"

"Yes, just us." Canute looked at the little green leafy vegetables left in the room and looked away from the salted meat in disgust. "Go hunt a rabbit, will you? If it is a deer, it would be great. "

"Tsk." Thorfinn put on his coat impatiently. "Don't leave the house until I come back."

"I know."

This trip to hunt was not easy. In the middle of winter, heavy snow covered everything, and few animals were found in the forest. Those rabbits were cunning as hell. Their flexible jumping left only a small row of footprints in the snow, which would easily be covered by snow and snow. It was even more difficult to find the caves where they hide.

Thorfinn once wanted to give up. He didn't know how long he had been waiting in the cold, but his hungry stomach forced him to grind his teeth and endure it.

It's terrible. He thought. The princess waited for him to return from hunting with hot tea in a warm room with a fireplace, and he had to endure hunger and cold to ambush in the snow.

But Canute's cooking was fucking delicious.

He could't help secreting saliva, and his mouth seemed to recall the delicious rabbit meat soup. Maybe this rabbit could be made into stew to eat today.

When Thorfinn returned to the hut with his hard-caught prey, Ragnar had not come back. The soup in the iron pan on the fire rolled, making a splash, sending out an unknown smell, which smelt good but has no appetite.

Thorfinn earnestly prayed that this pot of clear soup full of green leafy vegetables would not be their staple food.

Canute was leaning against the table with his chin propped up, apparently sleeping for a long time, and even a cold wind brought in by Thorfinn didn't wake him up.

Thorfinn frowned, unloaded the rabbit from his shoulder, and went over to wake the chef. Just as he was about to get started, he suddenly stopped in the air.

His royal highness, the prince cocked his head slightly, his long blond hair deflected to the other side, revealing a beautiful face without cover. His smooth skin was more delicate compared with Thorfinn's rough fingers. His full pink lips moved gently, breathing gently and evenly.

Thorfinn's fingers touched the prince's face. However, Canute just frowned uneasily, and then continued to sleep in the next moment, with no intention of waking up.

Damn aristocrats.

He rubbed his calloused fingertips back and forth on the prince's face, carefully felt the smoothness of different textures, and finally came to his lips.

Canute's lips are as soft as imagined. But it is because the temperature inside the house is high, the humidity is insufficient, and it is slightly dry … and so on, there is a ray of dry crystal trace on his mouth.

-This guy, is he hungry enough to drool after falling asleep?

Thorfinn got excited, got up with great courage, and quietly observed the prince's face with a fine distance.

When Canute woke up in a daze, he was shocked. "What, what are you doing?"

Thorfinn asked for trouble and quickly got up and moved away. "No deer. I came back from hunting a rabbit. Tell me that our lunch is not the pot of clear soup. "

"Of course not." Canute stood up, looked at the "staple food" abandoned by the door, wrinkled his beautiful eyebrows and asked, "Can you give me another hand to deal with the rabbit meat?"

"No way." Thorfinn decisively refused, "I am exhausted."

"All right." Canute appointed his life, thinking that perhaps the hunting process in Thorfinn today was extremely difficult, so he really lost his strength. So he rolled up his sleeves and disposed of the rabbit by himself.

If he knew what abacus Thorfinn was playing in his heart at this time, he would scold "bad boy with a bad heart" rudely.

Hunting was hard, but it was impossible to have no strength to peel. Thorfinn just wanted to let your highness also experience the same hard work.

Canute did have a hard time, and Ragnar usually helped him with these things. Ragnar's skin-peeling action was fast and steady, unlike his ceaseless tearing, he still stayed where he was.

The prince pursed his lips and turned to ask Thorfinn for help, but he saw that the boy was looking at him with a straight face and full of interest, and immediately realized that he had been tricked.

Bad guy. Canute scold a way in your mind. He knew this guy wouldn't throw in the towel and beg for mercy in front of just a rabbit.

"You really don't want to come and give me a favor? At this rate, I'm afraid we can only have lunch at night. "

Thorfinn finally got in a hurry and got down from the chair neatly to take over the prince's ongoing work: " Spoiled princess."

"Wicked scoundrel." The prince replied rudely.

"At least I never drool when I sleep." Thorfinn said.

Canute listened with a slight surprise and raised his hand to touch his face. Sure enough, he felt the dry water stain, and his cheeks suddenly turned red. He quickly wiped the marks on his face and warned: "You, you are not allowed to say anything."

Thorfinn was not a talkative guy, but seeing the prince's shame, he couldn't help but deliberately tease: " Depends on my mood. For example, if I can eat lunch early, my mood will be much better. "

After he finished speaking, he threw the whole processed rabbit on the chopping block: "Do you need me to give a hand when cutting into pieces?"

With a snort of cold, Canute simply cooked rabbit meat to be further processed.

Thorfinn decided to retract his preface. Cooking seemed to be a little more delicate than hunting. At least when he started hunting, he didn't have to bother to cut his prey into beautiful shapes like a prince.

The princess's beautiful little hands will only be stained with a little blood at this moment, and then it would be washed clean by water soon. Canute was really spoiled by Ragnar. After washing his hands, he would give himself a layer of hand oil to avoid giving birth to unbearable frostbite.

"How much longer?" Thorfinn asked, staring at the wok being stewed.

"A quarter of an hour." The prince also sat down beside him, holding a pair of bowls and spoons, and intended to be the first to taste it after the pot was cooked.

The fragrance gradually overflowed, and the full-bodied red wine slowly filled the whole room.

"What did you do?"

"Red wine stewed rabbit meat." Canute said, "The first time I do it, I don't know how it tastes."

"..." Thorfinn was speechless. Today's rabbits were not fat. If they failed, they didn't have a second rabbit to try again.

"If it doesn't taste good, I will kill you."

Canute was particularly dissatisfied with his questioning. When he was contemplating that it was almost time, he lifted the lid, scooped up a spoonful of soup and a few pieces of rabbit meat, quickly put it into his mouth and tasted it, and immediately showed a confident smile.

He sent rabbit meat to Thorfinn's mouth, regardless of the same spoon: "If you say it is delicious, you will have to hunt a deer back next time, and you will have to do all the skinning work in the future. Dare to gamble? "

Thorfinn thought there was nothing to be afraid of: "Deal." Then he opened his mouth and swallowed the rabbit meat.

-Fuck, it's really fucking delicious.

He said reluctantly, "Not bad."

"A double-crosser. It’s obviously delicious." Canute grunted, reserved Ragnar's share, and shared the rest with Thorfinn, and had a good lunch with the dry bread.

No one wanted to clean up after a full meal. They sat in their respective positions and talked with each other.

Thorfinn wanted to leave very much. Instead of sharing a room with the spoiled prince and talking about some nonsense without nutrition, he would rather go to a craftsman to sharpen his dagger. But he must stay here at all times.

"You are not Danish, are you?" Canute suddenly said, "You don't get along well with them."

"Well, who wants to get along well with them?" Those rude guys are Askeladd's men. He hated Askeladd and hated these people.

"Where are you from? Norway? "

"Are you trying to get to the bottom of me today? Princess? " Thorfinn asked scornfully.

"I’m just asking casually." Canute said bored, "If You don't want to say, let's change the topic. But there is no guarantee that it will be more interesting than this."

"Oh, I see. Maybe you should learn to shut up. " Thorfinn said sarcastically. After a brief thought, he whispered: "Iceland."

"What?"

"I mean Iceland." Thorfinn repeated, "I'm from Iceland."

"What's in Iceland?"

"It's no different from here. Just colder. " Thorfinn's impression of his hometown had been somewhat blurred. He almost recalled it a little bit along Canute's thinking. "Occasionally everyone will go out to sea and hunt whales together."

"Whale meat, that sounds good." Canute is always curious about unfamiliar ingredients. "How do you cook it?"

"Whatever.Just stew it. " Thorfinn tried to recall her sister's way of cooking whales. Unfortunately, he only remembered the gesture of cutting fish into pieces with a swift knife. That rough action was quite different from the delicacy of the prince when he handled rabbit meat.

"Well, I want to try another day. Maybe it's better to treat it by cooking ducks. " The prince said ramblingly, holding his face with another hand, and obviously leaning closer to Thorfinn's side. But his eyes drifted away to the other side. So he didn't notice that Thorfinn was staring at him motionless.

It's fucking beautiful.

Vikings' definition of beauty had always been simple and rude-having blond hair. Prince Canute fitted perfectly, even better.

Thorfinn looked at the facial features deep side face. The line of sight involuntarily moved down. His gaze drifted down to his neck, where his blond hair hung down.

Canute didn't put down his hair, so he could easily see the slender neck like a swan at the moment, as if he could easily twist it off with one hand.

The action of supporting his face forced the prince to pout spontaneously. For the first time, he accorded with the word "cute" in Thorfinn's dictionary.

To be honest, their distance was not too far. Thorfinn could reach the prince's face just by leaning forward on the table.

So when he came to his senses, his lips had just left the prince's mouth.

This shocking and incredible exaggerated reality completely shocked Thorfinn.

Canute stayed where he was. It never occurred to him that while he was sitting there, Thorfinn would come up to him and give him an unmistakable kiss.

"What, what does it mean?" He stammered.

"Nothing." Thorfinn also didn't understand what happened, just turned his head, said dryly.

He didn't intend to explain anything more. In fact, he didn't have an excuse to organize. He just wanted to go out and find a snowdrift as soon as possible to calm down.

Canute didn't think about how to face it, and coughed softly and said, " Only this time and no more."

The prince's aura had changed.

Since Askeladd knelt down and swore loyalty, Thorfinn finally noticed dully. But it did not prevent him from still treating Canute as a spoiled princess. Proud, arrogant, bossy, their aristocrats were all annoying.

"Thorfinn, in addition to protecting me, there may be other jobs you need to do in the future, please." Just like this.

"Don't order me, I didn't say I wanted to work for you." Thorfinn said wearily, didn't look at Canute's eyes. After discovering that the prince's eyes looked like his father, he began to escape instinctively.

Canute didn't say anything, but Askeladd took over the conversation: "Please forgive his impertinence, your highness. I’ll make sure I instruct this idiot properly."

-It's really annoying. Askeladd, Canute, both are exactly the same annoying.

One regarded himself as his guardian, and the other regarded himself as his master.

-Are you kidding? One is just an enemy who killed his father, and the other is a good cook. In addition to the relationship, is too ridiculous.

He refused to explain the sudden kiss and tried his best to treat it as an accident.

Fortunately, Canute didn't care. Ragnar's violent death overshadowed all the hazy feelings before he could break through the ground. He didn't want to ask more questions, but now he just wanted to pull King Sween off the throne.

While camping outside the king's tent in Gainsborough, Askeladd decided to give Thorfinn a girl with mercy.

" You are not too young, boy. There is no guy in the group who has never touched a woman at your age. "

Thorfinn was used to being teased by the people in the regiment, and they always invited him to join in such a thing. But he was never interested in it. Therefore, Askeladd's remarks did not affect him.

However, the man's next sentence instantly ignited his anger: "I will not fight with a little boy who doesn’t have balls. It Brings no honor to the victor in an unequal contest."

It's a breeze for Askeladd to anger Thorfinn. He knew how to get the boy out of control in a few words.

People broke into derision, and even the prince on the throne raised his mouth unabashedly. This bastard clearly said that he would tie his hair only when he was cooking, but when he was sitting in front of everyone at the welcome banquet, he put his beautiful blond hair behind his head.

-You didn't cook any food today, did you?

Thorfinn was very angry and said with a cold voice: "OK, but I have to specify the girl's appearance."

Askeladd picked his eyebrows: " You can ask for anything you want. I'll find you any woman with any skin color or hair color."

"Golden hair, gray-blue eyes and white skin." Thorfinn looked at Canute and said defiantly, "and she has to be stubborn."

Maybe he was hallucinating, he caught a flash of consternation and jealousy from the prince's face.

-Jealous that he is going to have a slave girl? It's funny.

The prince was young and handsome, and there were countless beautiful female slaves who willingly climb into bed with just a look. Thorfinn couldn't imagine what Canute was jealous of. The high prince was born to have it all, and now he’s one step away from the crown.

This must be an illusion after drinking too much.

Askeladd laughed playfully. "I'm sure I'll find what you like. Then again, do you need me to guide you how to have sex with a woman? "

"Shut up bald. I don't need your guidance. " Thorfinn said coldly. He was carrying a glass of wine and didn't want to stay with this group of debauchery. He needed to think quietly alone.

-How to face the slave who will appear on the bed.

Yes, laugh at it. Thorfinn was really a virgin.

However, when Thorfinn was mentally prepared to walk into the room specially arranged for him by Askeladd, he did not see the designated blonde girl.

Or should it say, didn't see the girl.

"What about the girl?" He asked the prince of Denmark.

"I let her go first." Canute put down his teacup and said, "Don't worry, she won't talk nonsense to Askeladd or anyone."

"Oh. That's good. " Thorfinn didn't care that his bed mate was driven away. On the contrary, he was very happy that Canute was nosy. "To be honest, this is the most beautiful thing you have ever done, princess."

He took off his warm shawl and prepared to fall asleep. When he saw that the prince did not leave, he couldn't help but ask, "Why don't you leave?"

Canute waited for this question, cleared his throat and said, "I will sleep here tonight."

"Ha? No. " Thorfinn decisively refused, " Isn't it good to go back to your own warm room? There isn't even a stove here. "

"So, you have to take care of me and keep me safe."

"Why do I have to take care of you?"

"I'm your prince, and I've solved your troubles, so it's a reward." Canute smiled slyly. "In contrast, I promise no one will know that you are still a virgin."

Thorfinn seriously thought about whether to kill him. After all, the dead would always keep a secret.

"Deal."

"OK, listen to me next."

Thorfinn folded his arms, as if he wanted to watch the prince play some tricks.

"I want you ..." Canute paused, as if thinking about better rhetoric. His beautiful golden eyelash fluttered in candlelight like a butterfly, and finally decided to use an unassailable tone.

"I order you to come and hug me."

-That's it?

Thorfinn looked at Canute's slightly reddish face by candlelight with some incredible eyes, thinking that he was probably drunk.

-Damn it. Does he think that as long as I give an "order", I have no room to refuse?

Thorfinn instinctively wanted to resist such a "command", but his body went to Canute involuntarily. He opened his arms and embraced the young prince who stood at the table and begged him to stop and open his arms.

Canute's body was warm, sending out a milk fragrance that only a spoiled aristocratic young master can have. He buried himself in the prince's hair and took a deep breath. He smelt a light bouquet of wine. It seemed that he drank a lot of wine at the banquet.

"You smell good, princess." Thorfinn couldn't help but say, "What else should I do next?"

Canute took a deep breath and flirted in a slightly tipsy tone: "Kiss me."

"As you wish, Your Highness." He boldly threw the young prince down on the bed, so that the difference in height between the two was no longer an obstacle to intimacy.

The prince's slender body trembled slightly, which may be explained by the cold, but Thorfinn admitted that he felt Canute's panic and tension.

It's ridiculous.

King Swain was not a doting monarch. Canute was not a shoo-in at all, but he had to pose as if he had answers in front of everyone.

It’s not known who would die.

Clearly he and his father had been at daggers drawn with each other. Both of them were very anxious to bite each other's throat with his teeth. However, in front of others, it was a kind gesture of fatherhood and filial piety.

He's actually scared to death. Now every act of disobedience is an adventure that the prince never thought of in the past 17 years.

As at present, in front of the gods, he was daring to kiss another man.

For God's sake, they would go to hell.

Thorfinn kissed him clumsily with little skill, but it was enough to make the prince purr like a cat. He was born with a noble title of honor, enjoyed a luxurious life, tasted countless delicacies, but was so easily addicted to a peasant boy's kiss.

Soon after, Canute pushed him away with attachment and said with a clear face: "I began to believe that you are still a virgin."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because ... it is very comfortable and reassuring." Canute hooked Thorfinn's neck, put his fingers deep into the messy hair, blinked and asked deliriously, "What did you mean at that time?"

Thorfinn knew what he was asking.

After that day, he had been thinking about it. He almost divided the time of plotting how to kill Askeladd in the next duel.

Today, he finally got an incomplete answer. It's just that the poor vocabulary was not enough for him to fully explain it. Besides, Canute seems to have lost the ability to think at the moment, and all the overly complicated explanations would make each other feel annoyed and confused, so he decided to tell him with practical actions impulsively.

He leaned down and slowly dropped a pious kiss on Canute's lips: "That's what it means."

Canute was very satisfied with this answer and hugged him hard.

Young people's sexual desire and appetite go hand in hand.

Thorfinn felt the flames burning in his lower abdomen, and the blazing warmth and unexpected hunger spread quietly. The faint whisper in the prince's throat is urging him to put his hand into the blue shirt and touch the holy territory that no one knows yet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Thorfinn asked again.

Canute just repeated: "I am your prince, you have to listen to me."

The prince's body was plump and soft, just like a warm cloud, wrapping him gently. After getting rid of the dark blue coat that was in the way, Thorfinn took a low breath. His golden pupil was flushed with the white skin, barely restrained the roaring animal desire in the body on the edge of runaway, and licked along the neck and clavicle with a delicate and tender feeling.

Thorfinn was topless, letting Canute's hand move freely on his back, groping for large and small scars. There was hardly a good skin on his body, all of which were scars for years.

He didn't know how many times he had been sent as a scout and how many times he had survived. Perhaps even Thorfinn himself couldn't remember clearly, only this scar clearly recorded every killing, which was proof of the Viking warrior's bravery.

Legend has it that even if Viking warriors die in a foreign land, they can be summoned to valhalla by Valkyrie as long as they die with weapons in their hands.

He wanted to create a paradise on earth, but it seemed that his warriors only want to go to valhalla.

Thorfinn gnawed at Canute's body wildly, leaving red marks on each other as much as he could. This was his prince tonight, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, as if he could monopolize him as long as the trace does not disappear.

The prey he decided never allowed anyone to touch it.

Canute felt like an elk captured by a wolf, and watched himself being torn into pieces and eaten into his stomach under the sharp claws of his opponent.

The prince clasped the warrior's shoulder tightly, and the burning breath was intertwined at a very close distance. The two men’s fully erect penises were pressed against each other through their trousers, rubbing against each other in accordance with their master’s instinct for courtship.

"You liar." Thorfinn gasped as the desire raged.

"Well ... what?" Canute had a blank face. He didn't remember lying to this guy.

"It is clear that you are not cooking today, but you still have your hair tied up." Thorfinn beared a grudge against this, and he couldn't forget the scene when the princess followed everyone to laugh at him.

"Hey, you care about this." Canute suddenly straightened up, pressed Thorfinn down on the bed, and untied the headband in front of him. The waterfall blonde hair loosened instantly, lightly draped over the rounded shoulders and straight back.

"Do you like the way I tie up my hair? Why? "

"No, I don't like it." Thorfinn stared at the long-haired princess for a moment, then flatly denied it. He would never tell Canute what he thought.

"Maybe you should learn to be honest with me, but it doesn't matter, there are plenty of opportunities in the future." Canute said with some disappointment, but he didn't lose heart. He took off his trousers, straddled Thorfinn with his legs apart, and untied the Viking boy’s belt to release the cock that had been waiting for a long time from his trousers.

"What are you going to do?" Thorfinn asked doubtfully.

"Try a way that we are comfortable with." The prince's delicate palms clenched each other's penises at the same time, but he soon found that his single hand was far from enough. Then, the whole body leaned on Thorfinn's body, and with his chin resting on his shoulder as a supporting point, he quickly soothed the two genitals with both hands.

Thorfinn enjoyed the prince's fondle, took Canute's face and kissed him eagerly. At the same time, he kissed the long-cherished blonde hair, and his calloused hand joined the work beneath him, covering Canute's hot and soft fingers and moving back and forth.

The prince's suppressed gasps in the nasal cavity always linger in his ears, and the sweet and greasy sound between lips and teeth is enough to make people blush. It's just that his hot, hard cock had no sign of ejaculation at all. It swelled with fondling.

"I'm coming." Canute whispered, almost the next second in Thorfinn's hand trembling out of the semen.

The excitement returned to the original point in an instant. Thorfinn discontentedly let go of the princess's hand and put it in his ear and said, "But I haven't. You said I could do anything I wanted, right? "

Canute didn't know what he was referring to, so he nodded his head red.

Thorfinn stroked his hair tenderly, pressed the prince's face against his penis uncontrollably, and said in a condescending tone, "lick my cock."

It's just tonight.

Canute thought, sticking out his tongue obediently, sucking Thorfinn's penis like tasting a delicacy.

"Please forgive me, your highness. I lied. " Thorfinn moaned, "I like your blond hair. I fucking love your blonde hair. Love whether it is scattered or bundled. "

There was almost nothing more exciting than holding Canute's hair and watching him lick his penis back and forth. The proud mouth of the prince was stuffed with his penis, and the bulging cheeks helped squeeze out a faint outline. Maybe this kind of pleasure can make the top five in his life list.

He soon became intolerant of such slow swallowing, buckled Canute's face profile and consciously stirred up his waist. He acted as gently as possible, so as not to make the princess feel unbearable.

However, some physiological tears accumulated in Canute's eyes, and the blush of injustice came from the corner of her eyes. The smooth neat blond hair became a little messy because of oral sex, which properly aroused Thorfinn's bullying desire.

The way the princess cried was really beautiful too.

He stood up and forced the princess to kneel on the ground and continue licking his genital, so that the naked body of the Danish prince could be seen from top to bottom. Thorfinn looked at his fine kiss and cursed silently, speeding up the sprint, and ejaculate with ease against Canute's mouth.

The Viking warrior gasped and pulled out the still hard penis from the princess's mouth. Canute, who was able to let go, coughed violently, rubbed his sour jaw, and finally forced the glittering and translucent tears out of his eyes.

This bastard's semen was thick and plentiful, and he could't swallow it completely at that time. His mouth still left a lot of sticky white turbidity.

Thorfinn kissed him gently as a sign of appeasement, and his cock lingered restlessly on the prince's legs.

"I want to enter you." He said.

"Wait, wait!" The prince grabbed his hand. "Expand first, you idiot."

Thorfinn looked at him doubtfully.

Canute secretly cursed why he explained these things to Thorfinn. For God's sake, this virgin could not be so slow. Men and women are still different! He had no choice but to hand over the hand guard oil in his robe and said with difficulty, "Dig a little and put it in…"

Thorfinn was very obedient and scraped off, and was sent to the prince's separated legs with great care.

"Easy, rogue!" Canute twisted with his shoulder, struggling to escape, but was held down by Thorfinn.

"Rogue will not do this for you." Thorfinn countered, his fingers poking up in the hole, imitating the action of sexual intercourse.

Canute held his breath, frowning and feeling the awkward intrusion of his fingers. The Viking boy had rough cocoons on his fingers, so he felt a wonderful sense of rapids when the oil rubbed against the inner wall.

Looking at the prince's gradually cheerful expression, Thorfinn quickly found the sensitive place and put another finger in it badly: "How many more are there?"

Canute whispered and gave him a look: "Three ... maybe."

When the third finger went in, the prince's breathing was completely disrupted, and the broken and untidy moan went up and down with the thrusting movements. Thorfinn felt that his cock was hard and painful. He pulled out his fingers cleanly and couldn't wait to put the hard penis on the asshole.

"I'm going in, princess." He gnashed his teeth.

Canute responded with a shy whisper.

However, at the moment of being entered, the tearing pain took the lead over the pleasure, which made Canute almost scream. Thorfinn's cock poked to the deepest place with the temperature and brawniness unmatched by his fingers, and he felt that he was almost penetrated.

"It hurts ... you bastard ..." The prince scolded him in pain.

"Don't clamp so tightly, princess." Thorfinn was almost forced to disarm by the sudden tightening of the hole. He hung Canute's trembling legs on his back, clasped the prince's waist, pulled out the whole penis and pushed in again, until he found the frequency slowly and entered and exited the prince's body fiercely.

The Danish prince sobbed in a low voice, and finally found some interest in this rough action. The released penis also became hard again. He expressed his current feeling without any cover: "It's much better now ..."

"Yes, princess, your ass is clinging to me." Thorfinn wrapped Canute's long hair with five fingers and whispered, "It's really hard to get away from you."

"This has indeed become harder." Canute said softly, suddenly turning over and pressing Thorfinn under him. Two people's bodies are not separated, and the suddenly reversed position makes the boy's penis instantly push into the ass. Canute gave a satisfied gasp with fascination, and looked down at Thorfinn with a high attitude.

"Your expression just now was really promiscuous, princess." Thorfinn got up from his bed, licked the sweat from the nose of the prince, and hugged each other's waist and said.

Canute glanced at him. "Now it's my turn. You have to listen to me."

Thorfinn surrendered, quietly waiting for further action.

The prince didn't mean to counter-attack, but gently pushed him down again. The palm soaked with sweat rested on his strong abdominal muscles, shaking his waist again and again, luring his penis to the place he wanted, just like riding a wild horse that was not easy to tame.

Thorfinn looked at the beautiful blond hair fluttering like a flag. The sweat as big as beans lipped from his white thighs, igniting the surging desire for conquest in his heart.

The princess's face was really terrible, even worse than the whores attracted by pirates.

His cheeks were as red as the evening glow, and his plump lips became red and swollen because of being kissed repeatedly, blooming like roses on that delicate face. The clear eyes of the daytime were chaotic, like a magic mirror that has been dusty for hundreds of years, reflecting Thorfinn's face full of desire.

Fuck the rules. If the prince made the rules, he would push them down together with the prince.

The Viking boy sat up like a fish, pinched the prince's chin and kissed him mercilessly. He held the feel good ass a mouthful of air pressure on his penis, and then stirred up at a speed far beyond Canute. He played with the prince's deep red nipples and asked, "Do you and your female slaves play this trick?"

"What ... No ..." Canute's thinking power dropped sharply with the accumulation of pleasure, and he recalled the past scenes. "I will let them turn around and not look at their faces."

"why? You are a pervert who will sleep with men from the beginning? "

"You are so rude!" Canute retorted sternly, "I just ... don't want to make it too complicated. I am very cautious. "

-Yes, the prince is always a cautious guy. Cautious speech, demonstration of proper benefits, and even the interest in cooking are hidden from others.

Maybe after Ragnar's death, he lost the object of expressing his preferences and playing coquetry. Occasionally, he would quietly stare at the peregrine falcon flying low. Thorfinn thought he could catch one next time, which would probably make the prince happy for a while.

"Turn around, princess." He held the prince's wrist and crushed him on the bed, forcing him to raise his hips.

Canute's legs trembled, and his ears were full of blazing snorts from Thorfinn. The reckless Viking boy sucked and bit his sweaty neck and shoulders. His rough palm brushed the beautiful butterfly bones. Finally, he took Canute's waist nest and pushed it fiercely to the depths of the body. His hard chest clung to his graceful back, and the overlapping high body temperature produced the illusion of being by the fire.

"Slow down, slow down ..." The prince asked for mercy with lisping, but Thorfinn turned his head and blocked his mouth directly.

Canute's thick eyelashes, which were wet with tears, were as deep as birds' feathers, showing a rare lovely and helpless expression. He could not resist and let Thorfinn kiss. He grabbed the sheets and whimpered, struggling to escape from this guy’s control, but the instinct of seeking pleasure uncontrollably ordered him to stay.

The hand cream used for lubrication melted into fragrant mucus under repeated friction, and mixed with spontaneously secreted intestinal fluid wet the junction of two people. The moaning made the impact of gurgling sound worse, and gradually swallowed up all the reason.

Thorfinn was inserting hard. The hot and humid intestine was always sucking the penis, inviting him to go deeper. He let go of the prince who was about to suffocate, so that both of them had a chance to breathe.

Then he vigorously broke the prince's round buttocks, and witnessed the greedy scarlet little hole swallow the whole brunet penis promiscuously- Canute's body was as flawless as jade.It was almost not the same color as Thorfinn who grew up in mud. Only God knew how he grew into this pampered body.

He took a low breath and gritted his teeth and said, "Your Highness, your mouth between your legs is really hungry, but it doesn't matter, I will feed it."

Before Canute came to his senses to refute this view, Thorfinn had gone on the rampage in his body like a runaway, once trying to put his balls in.

"God ... Thorfinn ..." He cried Thorfinn's name with a little cry. He didn't mind that this decadent moan would be heard. At present, only Thorfinn's action is the only thing he cares about.

Soft ass had been completely opened, and no matter what angle the penis entered, the hole can absorb quickly and skillfully. The glans penis vomited glandular fluid and landed on the sheets.

"What do you want? Your Highness? " Thorfinn heard the call of his continued breaking, and for the first time, he slowed down like a regular squire and politely asked questions.

Canute curled his pie mouth crossly.

-Thorfinn is scampish, childish and uninteresting. He is always tough and doesn't give people a good face. Even at this time, he loves to bully people.

He simply turned and hooked Thorfinn's neck with open arms, and ordered happily and straightforwardly: "Fuck me and make me orgasm.."

Thorfinn was naturally shocked by the prince's boldness, but immediately laughed: "As you wish, Your Highness."

The thick and long cock grinded back and forth against the sensitive prostate on the inner wall. The pleasure like a flood is on the verge of breaking the bank. Canute threw himself into this unexpected and willing sex, letting Thorfinn play with his flexible body. The Viking boy took hold of the root of his genitals, fiddled with it again and again, and went in and out of the wet little hole without changing the speed.

The prince was convulsed, trying to clamp his trembling legs. His dry throat gave a hoarse lament. The nipples standing upright in the chest were red and swollen by abuse, with several shameful teeth marks and saliva remaining.

The penis spurted semen, while Thorfinn still pinched his leg and fucked him fiercely. The cock in the cave was thrusting back and forth in the sensitive intestinal tract after the climax, giving a wave of pleasure after wave.

"No... I’m broken ..."

Canute screamed softly, sobbed, grabbed Thorfinn's hand on his thigh, touched the messy junction of the two, and shook his butt joyfully and painfully as if he wanted to be closer to the penis.

When Thorfinn saw his dissolute performance, he cursed, and the ever-twisted hole could not leave much time for him.

The Viking boy leaned down, licked the sweat from Canute's face and kissed him. Under him, the prince's legs were divided to the most open and entered again.

"Gonna cum, princess." He said with shortness of breath.

Canute responded to his words incoherently, and a thousand words boil down to one sentence: "Do what you want to do."

Thorfinn decided to ejaculate in the prince's body.

The asshole shrank passionately. The wet ass greedily swallowed the lots of semen belonged to Thorfinn. Canute felt that his stomach was full of those salty and sticky body fluids. He didn't feel uncomfortable, but he was somewhat satisfied.

Thorfinn and the prince lay face to face, enjoying the climax, reaching out and playing with Canute's long hair.

Canute rubbed his face against each other's rough palms and approached Thorfinn's neck.

"This is not the last time, is it?" Asked the prince.

"If it is an order, it can be done at any time." Thorfinn replied matter-of-factly.

Canute's bright eyes dimmed and he said calmly, "What a nuisance."

Then turn my back and go to sleep.

Thorfinn's fingertips brushed past the cold and soft blond hair countless times, just like the exhausted seabirds trying to land in the water after a long migration.

After several temptations, he withdrew his hand silently.

Even though he spent all his strength, he still couldn't get close to Canute.

York's assassination ended with the death of a slave girl and the capture of the assassin.

Unexpectedly in Thorfinn, he met uncle Leif on the wooden bridge. He didn’t know how many years have passed since he left home to go out to sea. Uncle Leif, who was young and vigorous in his memory, had vicissitudes of his bangs.

"Come home with me, Thorfinn. Your mother and your sister are waiting for you. " The man said earnestly.

"No." Thorfinn subconsciously refused, "As long as Askeladd is still alive, I will never stop!"

He was very fretful. Clearly only want to know about Vinland, but Uncle Leif tirelessly told him about his hometown. Hometown was too far away, and he had to be busy guarding the prince's side and thinking about how to kill Askeladd, so he had no time to think about so many things.

In the evening, Canute unexpectedly sat in his room again. He seemed to have waited for a while. He was sitting there with his chin propped up. After seeing him, he ordered: "Come here."

"If you want to find someone to hold you, it is better to go directly to Askeladd, who has many female slaves." Thorfinn knew what he was going to do, but now he had no time to listen to him and said impatiently, wiping his dagger blindly.

"I am your prince."

"Hey." Thorfinn said disdainfully, "How many times do you want to use this as an excuse?"

"Please." The prince showed weakness in a rare way, and fell squarely on Thorfinn's rock-solid heart. He was annoyed to think how he couldn't refuse Canute's request from beginning to end, and was softened by this simple word almost instantly.

Thorfinn put down his dagger, walked over, put his arm around the prince sitting in his position rudely, and buried himself in Canute's silky blond hair.

Canute gave a successful chuckle, and only now would he lean on Thorfinn's chest obediently and scold mercilessly: "Bad-tempered scoundrel."

" Spoiled princess" Thorfinn also responded rudely.

"Today, as my slave in body double, it is the one you chose at the beginning."

"Which one?"

"Have you forgotten?" Canute sighed, " The girl you appointed to Askeladd. He later took her down, but I didn't expect it to be my ringer.”

"Oh." Thorfinn reluctantly recalled, "It seems that she does look a bit like you."

"Yes." Canute nodded. "I should have prayed for her sacrifice, but why do I feel secretly pleased now?"

"To survive the assassination should really clap your hands to celebrate."

"No, it's not like that." Canute denied softly, "I am ashamed of my fleeting happiness and relaxation."

Thorfinn didn't understand what he was referring to. He frowned and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Obviously Canute didn't intend to continue this topic. He didn't think it’s the right choice to expose his dark and evil side in front of Thorfinn. Then he quickly said, "Have you met people from your hometown? This afternoon. "

"It's uncle Leif." Thorfinn wasn't interested in digging deep into where Canute knew it.

"Can you tell me more about your hometown Iceland?" Canute small track.

"Just like that. The snow that cannot be melted，sheep always cries out for hungry, the river away from the village, it always smells like soap. What I look forward to most is seeing aurora when it is cold. The last thing I expect is that when winter is cold, if you don't pay attention to cattle and sheep, they will get sick and freeze to death." Thanks to uncle Leif's appearance, he had a hazy memory of his hometown.

"He shouldn't have said those things." Thorfinn suddenly said, "I just want to hear about Vinland."

"Vinland?"

"Hmm." Thorfinn's eyes wander. "It's much warmer than Iceland, and there are endless grasslands for grazing. Rich and peaceful, away from war and slave trade. And feather hats and pipes given by friendly aborigines… "

Thorfinn kept repeating his deep imagination of Vinland in his memory. Later, it was not completely narrated to Knut, but more like repeatedly stressing his childhood dream.

Canute was also absent-minded. His mind was something else.

He wanted to create paradise on earth. This paradise didn't have to be like paradise, but at least it could be like Vinland. One day, there would be no more wars and hunger on the mainland. They didn't have to lose friends, and they didn't need father and son to kill each other. All those who suffered from life were free from displacement and could live and work in peace and contentment. It's just that the process of establishing this paradise may not be the same as what Thorfinn yearned for.

He looked at Thorfinn, sad and determined.

Thorfinn was bewitched by such complicated eyes and habitually wanted to kiss him. Canute also responded with intimacy. They kissed like many times in the past, and they were warm, snorting and touching. If no accident happened, it would be a wonderful sex.

However, this time Canute pushed him away firmly before crossing the line: "Not today."

Thorfinn looked at him doubtfully.

"You are tired, I am tired. Avoiding assassination is a laborious task. So just talk, OK? "

"You are the one who makes the rules." Viking boy shrugged his shoulders. Whether this matter goes on or not is all in the prince's mind. He didn't have the desire to vent, but recently he always reacted unnoticed in front of Canute.

For Valkyrie's sake, he can't say that he didn't love Canute's blond hair against his will.

The prince was as docile as a domesticated deer, resting quietly on Thorfinn's strong arms and indulging the other side to stir his hair in a mess. His palm is covered with Thorfinn's heart, and the young and fresh heart trembles powerfully in the chest, and his heartbeat is assimilated together.

"Did I say that it is comfortable to lie beside you?" Canute murmured in a low voice.

"You only said I was an annoying bastard."

"I take that back." He said softly, "You are ... very reassuring and comfortable beside you."

Thorfinn looked at him in surprise.

The prince looked away. "Maybe someone will say this to you again in the future. You are an idiot, but you are not a villain. "

The Viking boy disdained the pie mouth.

"In fact, when I was a child, I saw an aurora with Ragnar." Canute rambled slowly. "The south of Denmark is not easy to see. It was really lucky. Ragnar told me that it was God's revelation to me ... "

"Bullshit. That's the light reflected from Valkyria's armor. " Thorfinn quickly retorted, "There are many such things in Iceland."

Canute smiled dismissively: "I thought God loved the world at that time, so I was happy to share this treasure with others. Later, I realized that it was not God's love, but the gentleness of all things to people. People's hearts have no power to carry these things. The world is so beautiful, but there is no love in people's hearts. "

Thorfinn was just about to ridicule Canute's "missionary" behavior, but he hesitated for a moment and changed the conversation: "Don't act like a child crying without sugar. I'll show you Iceland when I have a chance. I know a cliff that is a great place to watch. Of course, after I killed A Askeladd. "

"I will go to Iceland, but I may bring spears and an army." Canute said briskly.

Thorfinn suddenly became wary: "Don't England and Denmark feed you enough?"

"What if it's not enough?" Canute looked him in the eye and asked, "What would you do if I went to Iceland with an army?"

"I don't know." Thorfinn said with abandon, tired of making such an unknown assumption, "Maybe I will kill you, maybe I won't."

He didn't even think about it when he drew his sword against Canute one day.

Canute could not help laughing, as if amused by such childish answer. Thorfinn buckled his wrist in anger and pressed him down.

"Hey, let me go." The prince ordered, "I am your prince."

"This is not within the rules. Stop laughing, Your Highness. " The Viking boy still clung to his wrist. Two people like this who also don't let up and down in the eye.

"To be honest, I envy the slave who was chosen by you. When I drove her away willfully, I kept comforting myself. I am your prince and I can decide anything for you. " Canute gave up his resistance and decided to confess at this time. "But when I learned that you met your hometown people, I began to feel uneasy and worried that you would be desperate to sit on the boat home. People's hearts are dark and bad, filled with too many negative emotions. When I became jealous of a female slave, I suddenly realized that love is always there. "

He looked hot and focused at Thorfinn: "It's easy for women to get men's love, but it's very difficult for men. Even so, it is still there. "

Thorfinn rarely asks solemnly, "Do you really understand what you want? I mean, you are a prince, and this is not a joke. "

"Of course I know." Canute nodded firmly. "I want your love."

Thorfinn looked at him in silence. Just as the prince lowered his eyes with a wry smile and prepared to change the subject, the Viking boy's dry and warm fingertips caressed Canute's cold and depressed canthus and said, "You always have what you want, Canute. I have no reservations about you. "

He had been drifting at sea since he was six years old. Canute's happy growth under Ragnar's knee was his lonely time. Norway Sea, North Sea, Denmark, England ... Everywhere he went, there was foreign land. There was no corner where he could settle down.

But not anymore.

There was no place for them in heaven. The world is foggy, but it is always the first and last love of mankind.

He stood beside the whole world that he longed to inhabit.

-FIN-


End file.
